


Trail Blazers

by IvyNyx



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Child Abuse, Eventual Smut, F/M, Incest, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 39,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7079359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyNyx/pseuds/IvyNyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos is beaten, Jay helps him. Friendship forms and quickly turns to more. Mal thinks he's lost his mind until she meets Diego and learns that the Isle does have more than hate. The four of them embark on a few adventures that lead to them making their own village away from the rest of the Isle and trying to gain the approval of the king to become citizens of Auradon.<br/>I bite at summaries, it's fluffy, it's smutty, it's delicious!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Carlos and Jay

**Author's Note:**

> M/M, rape, abuse, incest, murder, smut... Look just be thick skinned I suck at warnings.
> 
> I have about 30k words typed, I will be posting as a proof it (while still writing the story as well). Expect daily posts, unless i get busy or distracted, which honestly happens a lot.

Carlos and Jay were always close, it had started with Jay bullying Carlos into doing his homework. From there Jay would defend him, after all if Carlos was stuffed in a locker he couldn't do Jay's homework. Then one night Jay went over to Carlo's house and learned a detail about the smaller boy he wouldn't soon forget.

 

Walking up the front walk to Hell Hall he heard yelling. He slipped off to the side, if someone was mad he didn't need to deal with them. Leaning against the wall he decided to listen in, maybe he'd learn something useful for blackmailing later. What he learned instead was that Cruellea was even more insane than anyone thought. She had spent the last hour screeching chores at her son, then belittling him the entire time he worked on them. Every so often Jay would hear what he was sure a punch or kick, but he silently hoped it was Carlos punching her. Jay couldn't bring himself to leave, he tried to reason that he needed to protect his nerd, but deep down he knew it was more than that. He really cared about the skinny boy, even if that wasn't allowed on the Isle.

“Get out of my house you filthy runt!” Jay heard with a noise that sounded like a slap. A moment later he heard a door slam shut and soft footfalls around the side of the house. He slipped out of his hiding spot and made some noise to alert Carlos that he was there. The small boy whipped around to look at where the noise had come from, his eyes went wide when he saw Jay standing there.

“Whatever you want, cram it. I'm not in the mood to deal with some petty shit.” Carlos growled at him.

 

Jay didn't move, he was shocked, first of all Carlos had multiple bruises. But more noticeable were the cuts on the side of his face, it looked as if he'd been drug through glass.

“I don't give a fuck what you want to deal with.” Jay said while walking over to him, he tried to ignore the way the small boy flinched away when he grabbed his chin to tilt his head so the moon light hit the cuts. “Come on, there is still glass in some of them. I'll help you.”

Carlos looked at him like he had six heads. “What the fuck is the joke here. What do you want?” Carlos asked. No one offered help on the Isle, it wasn't even thought of unless you had something to gain.

“You to not bleed on my homework.” Jay deadpanned. “You got someplace to go or no?”

“My tree house” He said while walking towards it. If Jay wanted to act weird let him, he had enough to deal with from his psychotic mother, he didn't need to decode a psychotic bully as well.

 

Jay didn't know why he offered to help Carlos, it went against every thing he was raised to believe. But something about the skinny boy intrigued him. He'd always assumed the cuts and bruises came from another bully, now he wasn't so sure. Jay realized with a start that he'd never actually seen anyone besides him bother will the De Vil boy. Sometimes he'd be shoved in the hall, or pushed down the stairs, but that was because of _where_ he was, not _who_ he was. He climbed into the tree house and bit his tongue, it was actually really nice. Carlos had made a couch that sat behind a low coffee table that was littered with discarded electronics. There was a basin of water in one corner and some containers next to it, Jay assumed it was meant to be a kitchen. Carlos had grabbed a backpack from next to the door and sat on one end of the couch.

With a growl he shoved everything off the coffee table, “Fucking thing won't work anyway” Jay heard him mutter. With practiced ease he pulled things out of the bag, Jay was surprised yet again. The Isle didn't have much as far as medical supplies, but Carlos seemed to be very well stocked.

“Where the fuck are they.” He growled while digging deeper into the bag, “oh yeah” he muttered before standing and stumbling to the corner where he had what looked like half finished projects. A minute later he stood up and handed a pair of tweezers to Jay. Then he walked into the kitchen area and grabbed a bottle from a crate next to the basin.

“You wanna help, have fun.” he said while flopping back on his couch, he spun the top off the bottle and drank down a couple mouthfuls.

 

Jay didn't say anything, he took the tweezers and watched Carlos swallow some alcohol. He was dying to know how the boy had so many things at his disposal, and the thief in him was itching to help lighten the load. Then he remembered the sounds that had come from the house earlier and knelt on the couch next to Carlos. He turned his head so the light glinted off one of the shards of glass before he used the tweezers to wiggle it free. Twenty minutes later there was a small pile of glass sitting on the coffee table.

“I think that's all of it. Got anything to clean it with?” Jay asked.

“The white packets with red lettering are alcohol pads.” Carlos said taking another swig of his alcohol, he had to be pretty well drunk, but he was still talking fine so Jay let him go. Besides if he was drunk it wouldn't hurt as much. He reached over to grab the indicated packets and tore one open, he watched Carlos flinch when he swiped it across the cuts.

“Fucking bitch smashed a bottle on the floor I had just swept, then rubbed my face in it for not cleaning the floor properly the first time.” Carlos said, his voice sounded hallow, almost broken Jay realized. Isle be damned no one should live like this. Jay's hand faltered for a second before he continued cleaning the wounds. “Any more cuts?” He asked.

“Loads, most of them probably scabbed over though so it's pointless” Carlos said.

 

“I could take a look anyway” Jay said not really sure why he was offering, he was surprised when Carlos leaned forward and pulled his jacket and shirt off. “Fucking hate those Cruellea specials, bloody fucking rags”. Carlos said while throwing both items as hard as he could at the door. Jay felt his breath hitch, Carlos was so pale he practically glowed in the moonlight. Carlos shifted so his back was to Jay.

“Fucking son of a bitch.”

“Yes, I am.” Carlos said, his voice humorless. Carved into his spine from his neck to his waistband was one single word “worthless”.

“That looks infected dude.”

“Probably.” Carlos said.

“Do you have a lighter?” Carlos nodded and pulled a little box from his pocket, he opened it, took out his lighter and threw the box on the table. He handed it over his shoulder, Jay took it with a soft thanks. He shifted to get his knife from his pocket, “I didn't know you smoked.”

“There are a lot of things no one knows about worthless little Carlos, no one has ever bothered to _try_ learning about me.” Carlos said with venom.

 

Jay held his knife over the flame from the lighter after a minute he handed it back. “I think I'd like to try learning.” Jay said, “take a deep breath, this is gonna hurt.” Carlos did as he was told, but he hardly noticed the knife pierce his flesh. He vaguely noticed Jay get up to grab his discarded shirt, “need something to wipe up the blood” he said while he sat back down.

“Good choice.” Carlos smirked before gasping. Jay had dipped one edge of the shirt in his alcohol bottle and was dripping it into his wounds. “Sorry, just a few more minutes.” Jay said, mild surprised Carlos could feel anything with how much he'd drank. “Do ya drink a lot?” he asked while draining the pus from another spot.

“More or less everyday. Takes away the pain.” Carlos said, “do you drink, or smoke or anything?

Jay was mildly happy Carlos was interacting with him. “I drink at parties, or to keep Mal company. I smoke as much as I can, having a bit of a shortage at the moment.” Jay said, he finished up the last spot and put his knife on the table. “Let me gauze and tape the spots I opened then I'll be done.”

Carlos nodded while Jay took what he needed from the table. Carlos wanted to sigh in relief, he also wanted to hug Jay until he couldn't breathe. No one but his cousin had ever helped him before, he wasn't lying when he said no one bothered to get to know him. Carlos restrained himself, hugging wasn't exactly acceptable in the Isle. Jay was quick at bandaging and in a minute told him he was all done.

 

Carlos got up and dug in a box, he pulled on an undershirt that had seen better, less holey days. Then without a thought he pulled out another pack of cigarettes and tossed them to Jay. The older teen caught them and looked up in shock.

“I figure it evens us up a little.” Carlos said.

“Works for me, mind if I smoke in here?”

“Considering I plan to, no you have to go outside.” Carlos smirked and grabbed a smoke from his half empty pack, sparking it before holding the flame over for Jay to use.

“So, is your mother like that often?” The older asked, taking a long drag.

“A nasty, drunken, raging, cunt?” Carlos asked, Jay nodded, “Yep” he said, letting the P make a popping noise. “Basically my life is being a slave, going to school, being a slave and sleeping.”

“Damn.” Jay said, what the hell could he say to that. “Thanks for the smokes, they're appreciated.”

“Mhmm, so is my back getting fixed, first time in weeks it hasn't hurt, much.” Carlos said, with a sigh he swept his medical supplies back into his spare backpack. He tossed it to the door and grabbed his school bag.

 

As he sat down he flipped on his stereo, Jay jumped when the music came on. Carlos laughed, “never heard music before?” Jay shook his head “only live stuff”.  
“I fixed it up, it uses the sun to charge a battery.”

“It's almost like you've made your own little world.” Jay said, thinking of how much his father would get if he could sell things like that for. Oddly he didn't even think of actually stealing anything from the pale boy.

“I tried, I needed an escape from everything on this shitty Isle.” Carlos said. “Sometimes I think it's good no one pays attention to me” he said while scratching out some of his homework. Jay silently reached over and took the worksheets he recognized as his own, “Got an extra pen?”

Carlos handed him one and he started his way through the sheet. “I hate fucking science.” Jay whined on the second question. Carlos scooted closer, even inebriated he was a genius. “Look, it's easy think of each molecule like a word. If you take a single letter it still might make a word, but it may not. You just need to learn which ones are real and which aren't.” Carlos explained. Jay looked at his sheet again, suddenly it made sense. “Holy fuck. This is my second year of this, how did you pick it up so fast?” Jay said.

“I was moved up a grade, they wanted to make it two, but I'd have been eaten alive, one grade was enough, after all it's how I got you for a bully.” Carlos said, his lips quirked into something that may have been a smile. “I'm kinda glad I only went one grade, you're not so bad” he added so quietly he didn't think Jay would hear him over the music.

“You're not too bad yourself Carlos.”

 

They spent the rest of the night in the tree house, Carlos helped Jay with his homework, shared some of his alcohol and introduced the older boy to different kinds of music.

“I better get going home” Jay said after many hours.

“Oh, okay.” Carlos said, he was sad to see the other boy go, he knew this would probably never happen again. In fact he was fairly sure he was just drunk and hallucinating again.

“Maybe I could come by again tomorrow.”

Carlos felt his jaw drop, “Uhm yeah, I guess. Just wait up here, I always come here after my chores.”

 

The next morning at school Jay spotted Carlos and proceeded to bump into him, to the observer it looked rough, but Carlos was surprised to hardly stumble.

“Hows your back, nerd?” he tried to sound threaten so anyone watching them would think he had done something to hurt Carlos rather than helped him. Carlos flinched at how close Jay was, but that helped the charade.

“Fucking sore, thanks.” Carlos growled before shoving the bigger boy and walking away. He heard multiple whispers break out and silently prayed no one else would decide he was an easy target.

Luckily no one did, his day passed in peace. He wasn't even shoved down the stairs, little did he know that small favor had come from Jay. He was Mal's right hand man, and depending on who you asked, _friend_. Either way the position came with benefits, mainly that when he said Carlos was his victim and to back off, everyone did.

“So got yourself a little pet?” Mal asked at lunch.

“What?” Jay asked.

“The De Vil boy, rumor is you have a bounty out on anyone who touches a hair on his two tone little head.” Mal informed him.

“I did warn a few assholes to leave him alone, glad word spread so nicely though.” Jay smiled.

“So what's your interest, you never pick a victim or a minion before.”

“Not here. I just figured an evil genius was a good thing to have in my arsenal.” Jay said. “I'll meet you outside after school and tell you a bit more”.

As lunch finished up Jay slung his arm around Mal and walked out the cafeteria, no one gave them a second glance, Jay always used Mal as an arm rest.

 

 


	2. Drunken Cuddles

After school Mal waited for Jay by the fountain, she causally shoved a younger kid into the fountain to entertain herself while she waited. Finally Jay came out, a small smile on his lips. If Mal hadn't been suspicious before, she certainly was now. Not only was Jay being secretive he was being _happy_ , unheard of.

“Hey Mal.” he greeted

“Hey yourself, where to?”

“Our usual spot for shit like this.”

She nodded and started walking, after a few minutes she climbed up a fire escape and shimmied up a gutter. She swing her leg onto the roof and Jay quickly followed her.

 

“Okay, so what the fuck is the deal with the De Vil kid.” Mal asked.

Jay silently pulled out the pack of smokes Carlos had given him and tossed one to Mal, “his name is Carlos, and I have no clue what the fucking deal is.”

Mal caught the cigarette and lit it with a flick of her lighter.

“New question, how the hell did you get a whole pack of smokes.” Mal had a feeling she knew the answer.

“Carlos.”

Mal sat silent, watching Jay.

“If I suggest we go beat him up and steal his shit?” Mal asked raising an eyebrow.

“I tell you to kiss my ass and probably stop you if you try to go alone.”

Mal felt her jaw drop, “I'll save you some questions, yes I'm breaking every rule there is, written and unwritten. My only defense is they call us villains, the villains made the rules, so technically shouldn't we be breaking the rules?”

Mal looked at him like he had six heads, “That's a new way to look at it. What the hell did this kid do, suck your brain out through your dick?”

Jay laughed at that, “Nope, he hasn't touched me.” Jay dropped his voice, “I'm only asking because I trust you, can you keep a secret if it's not about me?”. Jay trusted Mal with life, but he wasn't sure how that would extend to his acquaintances.

 

“If it gets you talking about what the fuck is going on. I swear it's like you were abducted by aliens, got your brain liquefied and came back.”

“Carlos is a fucking genius, I didn't ask how but he had smokes, alcohol, and first aid stuff. He also managed to have music, like real music from a stereo.”

“Okay, that's cool and all but how the fuck do you play into this? Last I knew he was just your personal nerd.”

“I went over to his place last night, wanted him to do my science homework.” Jay started his tale “I heard yelling so I stopped to listen for blackmail, lets just say I won't be using it. His mom is abusive-”

“All our parents are abusive!” Mal screeched

“Not like this, cool your jets.” Jay told her, “after a while he came out, you saw his face today, his mother did that.”

“His mother? He looked like he lost a fight with a lawn mower.”

“His back worse.”

“Worse how?” Mal pressed, she saw Jay hesitate. “I won't tell anyone thiefs honor”

“No one on this rock has honor; but I know what you mean.” Jay paused, he didn't want to think about Carlos' back, he took a deep breath, “His mother carved the word worthless, into his spine. It's deep and infected and I'd really like to turn Cruellea into a coat right about now.”

Mal's eyes widened “Carved?” Jay heard the question in her voice

“Carved, as in someone took a knife or something and dug the flesh out. It's bad Mal, you can see the bone in spots. I got the glass out of his face, and cut open and drained spots on his back. He basically told me no one interacts with him at all, good or bad besides his mother and a cousin. I told him I'd meet up with him again tonight.” Jay felt his stomach flip at the thought of seeing the smaller boy again.

 

“So why are you doing it? Free stuff?” Mal said.

“I dunno, how long as it been since I shocked you?”

“You're over due.” Mal deadpanned.

“I think I might be gay.” Jay said, he watched her eyebrows creep up

“ You, man whore of the century, _might_ be gay.”

“Well when you put it that way, yes.” Jay smirked

“Let me guess and all it took for you to realize this was a kicked puppy?”

Jay laughed, that did cover Carlos pretty well. “I guess, but I doubt I ever do anything, he flinches so bad from touch. I mean the kid is really broken.”

“Okay, you're really broken too at this point. Just worry about your puppy, fix it up and when he's ready I wanna meet him. I'll behave since hes obviously important to you.”

“I don't know about important.”

“I do, I can see it in your eyes.” Mal told him without so much as a smirk. “Go on, go meet your puppy.”

“I have some time, he's basically a slave for Cruellea, so it'll take him some time to meet up with me.”

“In that case, shall we pillage and plunder?”

“Works for me” Jay said jumping down from the roof to the fire escape platform.

“Someday you're gonna kill yourself doing that!” Mal said while she shimmied down the gutter.

 

An hour later Jay gave Mal a quick hug and headed out to Hell Hall. He'd already dropped anything of value off to his father. He climbed into the tree house and sat on the couch, he dug into his pocket and pulled out a lollipop, that he tossed on the table. He had a feeling Carlos had a sweet tooth. An hour alone with his head, probably wasn't the best thing for him. He tried to sort out his feelings for the smaller boy. He'd always found him intriguing even in lower grades, he was always smart enough to keep to himself. But that wasn't a very good reason for how he was feeling. When he'd decided to bully Carlos it was because he'd noticed no one else did and he needed his homework done, it just seemed like a good match, now he wondered if his subconscious was being a dick even back then.

 

He was startled out of his thoughts by Carlos coming into the tree house.

“Mother fucking cock sucking two balled bitching cock whore!” He grumbled while walking through the door.

“Quite a mouth you've got.” Jay remarked.

“You live with that lunatic and come out better.” Carlos said, then looked up at Jay and smiled. Jay was thrown, he realized he'd never really seen Carlos smile before, a smirk sure but this was a genuine, 'I am happy to see you' smile. Carlos flipped the radio on and pulled his shirt off.

“How come you hate your shirts but the pants are fine?” Jay asked.

“Shorts, always shorts and they're baggy and just comfy. Dunno I always hate the shirts and jackets though.” Carlos shrugged and lit a smoke. He flopped on the couch, wincing as his back hit. “Lemme finish this up and you can check my wounds. No new ones at least.” Carlos told him.

“Cool. Sometime you wanna meet my friend Mal?”

“Friend?” Carlos asked.

“Mhmm, more like sister or leader, but friend covers it well enough. I told her a bit about you and she wants to meet you.”

“Seriously, the universe can't give me one fucking day of peace?” Carlos whined “Oh fine, I'll met Mal, just don't expect us to get along. I don't villain well.”

“You'll be just fine, I like you so she'll put up with you at the very least.” Jay said without a second thought.

“That's good to know.” Carlos dropped his butt in a bucket under the table before grabbing his medical bag for Jay, the others boys words echoing in his head, couldn't have meant it as anything more than friends, could he? Carlos sat with his back to the older boy and flinched when Jays fingers first brushed against his skin.

  
“The tape is still holding and nothing seeped through so I think we'll leave it. I'll bandage it again tomorrow or the next day.” He let his fingers trail down the side of Carlos' back, the younger boy shuddered. Touch without pain was a new sensation for him.

“Touch usually hurts right?” Jay asked, his voice soft. Carlos was surprised, Jay seemed like the Isles biggest hard ass next to Mal. He just nodded not trusting his voice. “Mal is the same. I hug her every chance I get. It sucks that innocent kids are condemned to this life just because of who we're born to, like we asked for it.” Jay lamented. “Oh yea, I swiped you a little gift.” He grabbed the lollipop and tossed to his friend. Jay watched his eyes light up, “Candy, really?”

“Sure, I don't like anything but chocolate, so I figured I'd share.”

 

Carlos absorbed that information, he'd never been close enough to anyone else for someone to admit to being anything but a villain. He didn't know Jay well, but the older boy seemed to trust him and that meant a lot. He stood and got a new bottle of alcohol out, without a word he swallowed some and offered the bottle to Jay who did the same.

“So the plan tonight is get wasted and listen to music?”

“I don't see any reason not to.” Carlos reasoned. He sat next to Jay, perhaps closer than he needed to, but there was no one there to judge him. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Jay put his arm around his shoulders. Carlos fought the sudden and foreign urge to lean against the older boy. An hour later Carlos had lost that battle and was leaning heavily against Jay, who to his credit held Carlos tighter than was really needed. They had both stopped talking, just enjoying the others company. Carlos unwrapped his lollipop and let his tongue dart out to find out what flavor it was before popping the whole thing in his mouth.

“Blue Raspberry, maybe the universe did give me a break.” Carlos said around his lolly.

“Glad you like it” Jay said before falling silent.

 

“I've never held anyone but Mal like this before.” Jay suddenly said, “It's odd it doesn't feel awkward or anything.”

“Well it didn't until you said that.” Carlos said. “I can't remember the last time someone hugged me that they weren't just trying to hold me down, other than my cousin once in a while.”

 

Another hour passed as did more alcohol and conversation.

“Do you mind if I stay here tonight? Don't want to face dear old dad while drunk.”

“Couch is the only soft spot to sleep on, but sure.” Carlos said.

A while later Carlos got up to put his medical bag away, he grabbed his blanket from the corner where he'd thrown it that morning and went to lay down on the couch. He encountered an obstacle though, Jay had already laid down on it. The older boy smirked and scooted to the edge which left a tiny spot Carlos could fit in, if he felt like cuddling all night.

“Come on, I've shared a couch with Mal before and she's bigger than you.” Jay said when he saw Carlos hesitate.

“It's not that, I have really bad nightmares. Like the wake up screaming kind.” Carlos said while looking at the floor.

“Ehh, worst that happens you wake me up, it's fine. Come on, I'm sleepy.” Jay said, illustrating his point with a jaw cracking yawn.

Carlos shook his head. He couldn't believe this was happening, he flipped the light off and slid onto the couch, pulling his blanket over both of them.

 

As the sun creeped through the cracks in the tree house that acted as windows Carlos slowly woke up. The first thing he noticed was that he was warm, second was that he felt safe. He tried to stretch and found his arm pinned, that feeling of safety left quickly. He carefully opened his eyes partway, if he was restrained he was going to fake sleep as long as possible. Tan skin and ruffled black hair entered his vision before he remembered the events of last night. He smiled, Jay was still asleep and no one else could see him. Which was probably a good thing, even Mal wouldn't be able to save his reputation from this. Carlos was laying on top of the older boy, his head on his shoulder. Jay had one arm wrapped around Carlos's torso, the other was thrown under his head like a pillow. Carlos's arm was trapped between Jay and the couch, the other was curled up under his cheek

Carlos shifted slightly trying to free his arm, that had fallen asleep. He succeeded and Jay didn't seem to wake up. A few moments later he felt the older boy's hand run gently along his back, just to the side of his injury. Carlos tried not to alert Jay that he wasn't entirely asleep. He felt the older boy give him a squeeze like he was a teddy bear before stilling back to sleep. Carlos quickly fell back to sleep as well. It was Saturday, no one could fault him for sleeping late, and as for why he was sleeping late, well that wasn't anyone's' business.

 

Jay felt the smaller boy shift and move his arm. He assumed Carlos would get up and pretend they hadn't been quite comfortably snuggled together on the couch. Instead the small boy shifted and settled back to sleep. Jay absently rubbed his back, being careful of the bandaging before gently hugging him and going back to sleep himself.

 


	3. Friends And Family

Jay woke up again much later and stretched out, efficiently waking up Carlos. “Comfy?” He asked with a smirk. Carlos felt his lips twitch to mirror his smirk, “Yep, my couch is a little lumpy, but the warmth was a nice addition.”

Jay laughed, “Bonus points, first night Mal slept on me she freaked the fuck out in the morning.”

“I freak out silently thanks.” Carlos smiled and got up so Jay could move again.

“I'm gonna head into town for a coffee and a Mal, wanna come along, I'll get ya a coffee.”

“Sure, lemme find a shirt” Carlos said while rummaging through a box. He stood and pulled on a neon green t-shirt that had a the logo for The Bad Apples the front, courtesy of his cousin Diego. It was tighter than he usually wore, but he had a feeling being able to move easy would be a good thing around Mal.

“You like the Bad Apples?” Jay asked, mildly surprised, he couldn't see Carlos at one of their concerts, but that was the only way to get one of their shirts.

“Mhmm, my cousin is the lead singer.” Carlos said, no need to include that he'd often danced with the group, Jay's jaw was close enough to the floor as it was.

“You're fucking full of surprises.”

“Keeps me alive” Carlos said before stepping out the door, Jay close on his heels.

Twenty minutes later they found Mal sitting on the same roof Jay had talked to her the night before.

“Hey purple princess” Jay greeted while silently handing her the coffee they'd gotten for her.

“Heya asshole.” She smirked and took the cup. “Damn that's actually good today.”

“Yeah Carlos added sugar to them, he had little packets of the stuff.”

Mal looked over at the scrawny boy. Carlos felt like her eyes were going through him rather than just looking at him.

“Never seen you in something other than black, white and red. Bad Apples your thing?”

Carlos nodded

“His cousin is Diego.” Jay said.

Mal looked at him again, recognition flared in her eyes, “You danced with them, last summer I went to one of the shows.”

Carlos nodded again.

“You're really good. No need to look like I bite, I'm not that evil.”

Jay snorted.

“Okay so I am that evil. I also know Jay would shove me off this roof if I hurt ya.”

With that Carlos sat down, still not saying a word. He took a sip from his coffee. “So are you one of those psycho fangirls of D's?”

“Nah” Mal said and the same time Jay said “Yep”.  
Carlos laughed when Jay continued, “You have a fucking poster of him over your bed!”

“I was gonna introduce you, but if you're not interested” he trailed off. He remembered Mal well, his cousin had noticed the purple haired girl in the crowed, her eyes glowing green. Carlos had to hear about her for the rest of the summer. It might have been nothing, but if they could be happy together Carlos was all for it.

“I never said that.” Mal said

“Oh, then I'll let you know next time I'm gonna see him.” Carlos smirked

Jay laughed, “Well you just won her over.”

“Not just, the coffee did that, I never turn away sugar.”

 

“You know if anyone comes up here both your reputations are fried.” Carlos said half an hour later. Jay sat between them one arm around Mal the other around Carlos.

“What about yours?” Mal asked.

“Ain't really got one, other than Jay apparently killing anyone who fucks with me.”

Mal laughed “That is a reputation. I think I might put word out too, you really are a cool kid.”

Jay busted out laughing at Carlos expression. “Mal I think you broke him.”

Carlos tried to wrap his mind around it all, three days ago he'd been an abused outcast, now he had two friends who were basically the prince and princess of the Isle. “Worse, I think she's helping to fix me.” Carlos said softly. Jay absently rubbed his hand across the gauze that was visible through his shirt.

“You know I did tell her about your back.”

“Yeah, he wants to make your mom into a coat. I think she'd make a better vest.” Mal chimed in.

Carlos felt the same old fear, no one could know how abused he was, but these two knew and it didn't seem to matter.

“Vest, I want boots, with her hair accenting the top.” Carlos said. Sending the other two into laughter.

“I'm serious, you have a place with us. I _never_ thought I'd say that to anyone, but here I sit.” Mal said.

 

“Well if I'm stuck with you, wanna come hang in my tree house?”

“Hell yes!” Mal said. “Does your music thing have anything Bad Apples in it?”

“Not a fan girl my ass.” Carlos laughed. “It does actually. I recorded the concert last summer.”

 

Jay and Mal sat on the couch while Carlos pushed a little rectangle into his stereo, seconds later Diego's voice came over the speakers to ask the screaming crowd if they were ready to rock their junk heap. The shouts that answered him were nearly deafening, even through the speakers.

“I wonder which shriek was Mal” Jay joked.

“The loudest one” she supplied with a smile. Carlos sat on the arm of his couch next to Jay and yelped when the bigger boy pulled him into his lap.

“The fuck dude?” Carlos asked

“You didn't look comfy so I gave you a better seat.” Jay told him.

Mal laughed “you are fucking pathetic.”

“Nah, I was pathetic last night.” He told his friend.

“What did you do?” She asked raising an eyebrow, Jay had a reputation for love them and leave them. It hadn't even been a day yet, but she found there was something about the small boy in his lap that made her want to protect him, even if she was protecting him from Jay.

“Slept on the couch with him.” Jay said without missing a beat.

“Slept or _slept_ ” she asked.

“Slept. We'd been drinking and I didn't wanna deal with dad. I may or may not have spent the night with a Carlos shaped teddy bear.”

Mal started laughing, and didn't stop.

“I think you broke her.”

“She'll live.”

Finally she calmed back down. “So much for _might_ be gay” Mal grumbled just loud enough for them to both hear her.

Carlos froze, Jay had admitted he liked him, but he didn't think Jay would ever have an interest in a guy, much less him. Oh well, his life had basically been thrown into a whirlwind anyway, if he came out of it with a boyfriend, so be it.

“Oh fine, I am gay. Doesn't mean I plan on ripping his clothes off and fucking him on the table in front of you.” Jay fired back, nearly forgetting Carlos was sitting right there.

“Really, cuz me being around has _never_ stopped you before.”

“Does this time.” was all Jay said before he tightened his arms slightly around Carlos.

“You do remember love is basically a death sentence here?”

“Tell it to Diego” was all Jay said.

 

Carlos just listened and filed information, he wasn't about to get into what looked like a sibling argument. He didn't want to talk about anything relationship related anyway, love, sex anything beyond a hug and he'd probably freak out. Stupid past would probably ruin his chances at a happy future.

 

Mal ignored Jay and started singing to the music, Carlos was surprised she had a pretty good voice. Seeing his surprise Jay told him softly, “she loves to sing, her mom won't let her though. Says it's for princesses not villainesses.”

Carlos didn't say anything, but made a mental note to get her to sing in front of Diego. He'd been looking for another singer for ages, Carlos had a feeling he may have found him a girlfriend and a singer. The cassette came to an end and Carlos got up to put in another one.

“This is some of their new stuff, for this years concerts.”

“Seriously, you have their new music?”

“I record it for them so they can hear how it sounds for the crowd. It also lets me practice the dances for it, since I can't always make the group practices.”

 

Halfway through the tape a voice rang out from the ground, startling Carlos half to death, before his face broke out in a grin.

“Hey C! I hope you have pants on!” Diego yelled up to his cousin.

Carlos laughed “Summer nights, I don't always sleep clothed, he learned that the hard way.” He told his friends while walking over to the door.

“Come up, I got friends here though!” Carlos warned him while pulling the door open to see if it was just him or if he had some of the band with him. He was alone.

Carlos let him in, Mal's eyes were drawn to the tall skinny guy with a black and white Mohawk, his shirt was similar to Carlos, only with a few changes for the new year.

“Sharing my music hum?” his cousin teased him.

“You never said I couldn't”

“Never thought you'd have friends, or minions, or a leader, or anyone who stayed around you for more than ten minutes.”

“Surprised both of us, let me tell ya. The guy is Jay, Jafars kid, and the girl is Mal, you may remember her from last years concerts, she's Maleficents daughter.” Carlos enjoyed seeing Diego falter, nothing rattled him, but seeing Mal sitting on the couch did. “She also has a poster over her bed of you, and is more the a slight fan.” Carlos laughed

“You lied, you do villain well!” Jay said.

Diego took in the girl on the couch and smiled, he'd have known her anywhere. “Mal, hum a shame your mom wasn't feeling very creative was she?”

“Egotistical more like it.”

“Well the next song you'll really like, it was inspired by you.”

 

Carlos nearly swallowed his tongue. He never expected Diego to admit he'd written a song because of Mal, maybe at the wedding, not now.

“Seriously?” Mal asked.

“Mhmm, that glowing eye trick of yours leaves an impression on a guy. I must say I'd like to get to know you though, see if there is more than just a pretty face to you.”

“Yeah there is also evil, poison, sewage and a teddy bear.” Jay laughed.

“She can't be worse than Carlos, he'll strangle you to death if you give him half a chance.” Diego said.

“I've noticed.” Jay said while Carlos sat back down in his lap.

Diego's eyebrows raised nearly to his hairline. “You gotta be shitting me. C, are you forgetting a detail here? That doesn't look like friends.”

Carlos smiled, “Just friends, we slept on the couch last night, half drunk. We might end up more, but not right now. You know my issues, I haven't even tried to tell that story yet.”

“Alright, I trust your judgment boy genius. Just don't hurt my baby cousin, I'm really tired of picking up the pieces.” Diego sat on the floor next to the coffee table facing Mal.

“I never knew how accurate the title of this song would be.” Diego said offhandedly.

“What's it called?” She asked curiously

“Purple Dragon” he smiled as the first cords came through the speaker. Carlos grinned and hummed along. He'd been stuck singing back up in this recording because the usual backup had been sick. He silently hopped no one noticed.

“C over there saved my ass on this, the day I wanted to record Ethan was sick, C filled in for me.”

“You play something?” Jay asked

“He sings, and dances” Diego said while Carlos blushed.

“Shut up, my song is on” Mal told them, everyone listened to her.

“So whaddya think Dragon girl, am I pathetic enough to get a date?” Diego tried.

“Fuck yes you get a date!” Mal said.

“Well if you're that happy how about a hug?” Diego tried

Jay looked at Mal, no one but him ever even tried to touch her. She'd broken a guys arm in school for trying to hold her like Jay did. The only person more surprised than him by her next move was Diego.

She slid off the couch and into his arms.

“Well if I had known I wouldn't get killed I'd have pulled you on stage last summer.” Diego told her.

“Shut up Jay” Mal said without looking up.

“I didn't say anything!”

“I can hear your head” Mal said.

“Okay, okay.” Jay gave in.

 

“As comfy as this is, why don't you hop up, I'll sit by Jay and you can act like Carlos.”

Carlos flipped him off, while Diego flopped on the couch and Mal sat back in his lap. Without thinking Diego linked his fingers with Carlos, “How you doing C, really doing?”

Carlos looked at him, even with the band he didn't act like this, the caring family member went away for the punk rock bad-ass.

“I'm good, for once, really good. Jay bandaged up my back and drained it out so it's not so painful, he also picked glass out of my face.” Carlos said.

Diego smiled, “Good. My mum brought the bitch alcohol, so you might wanna be scarce later. Maybe with some friends we can get you healed up enough to dance the whole season.”

Carlos smiled and gave his cousins hand a squeeze, “Love ya C”. Carlos felt his jaw drop, no way Diego had just said that _in front_ of people, he glanced over, and realized, yes he had. “love you too D.” Carlos smiled and let his cousins hand drop, “I guess you trust these guys?”

“Yep, they seem just evil enough.” Carlos smiled, Diego was a good judge of character, even if that character was flawed.

“Did you just call us _good_ ” Mal hissed trying to sound offended. Jay laughed at her, “Chill princess. I think for once it was a compliment.”

“It was, welcome to the world of double lives. Me and C are good at it. I can't count how many times I've had to be an ass to him in front of our moms, only to come out here and bandage him up.”

“And I though my mom was fucked up” Mal said

 

While they chatted the music stopped. Carlos got up to put in another tape, “Play Rotten Bushel” Diego said. Carlos dug out the right tape and popped it in.

“This was the first thing he recorded for us.” Diego said as the music came on.

“This is one of my favorites.” Mal said. Jay recognized it as one she often sang when she thought no one was listening. She started singing along quietly. Diego smiled, “how would you like to sing this summer?” he asked Mal.

“What?” Mal and Jay asked together

“You have a good voice, I need a new singer, C hates it. Spot is yours if you want.” Diego explained.

“My mom will kill me.”

“That over grown lizard? Fuck her.” Diego said.

“I like him” Jay said, he often called Maleficent an over grown lizard.

“I'll do it.” Mal said

“I'll get the lyrics to ya and let you know when we practice.” Diego told her, before giving her a kiss on the cheek. Jay expected Mal to proceed to kiss him until she couldn't breath, but instead she blushed bright red and said, “That'd be awesome thanks.”

“No biggie, I really did need a singer.” Diego told her.

“Why don't we go down to the town?” Carlos suggested.

“You, want to go to town?” Diego looked at him like he was insane.

“Yep. I have enough protection, I'll happily go.”Carlos told him

“I should get some more stuff for dads shop.” Jay said

“I'm hungry” Mal added with a grin.

“Let me run in and tell my mom I'm going so she doesn't wait for me.” Diego said.

 

Ten minutes later the four of them were walking through the town. Every so often someone would recognize Diego, after the third fan girl stopped them he linked his fingers with Mals while mumbling that maybe that would slow the dumb bitches down. Mal continued to swipe things with her left hand, causing Diego to laugh.

As evening fell they went back up on the roof, all four of them with a coffee that Carlos had been nice enough to share some sugar for. Carlos sat between Jay and Diego, Mal sat on Diegos lap, they watched the sunset together. All four could feel that things were changing, they didn't know just how much things would change in the coming months.

“I know you said Jay has your back bandaged, can I check it for my own sanity?” Diego asked just before he left. Carlos nodded and pulled his shirt off.

 

Diego carefully pulled the bandage off one spot, before pushing it back on, “he did a good job, it's almost healed up this time”

“With any luck this will be the last time she catches me, I've been trying like hell to avoid her and her psycho minions. I gotta clean tonight, but I'm hoping I can wait until she's asleep or passed out.” Carlos told his older cousin. Diego yanked Carlos into a hug, being careful of his wounds he hugged him as hard as he could.

“Be careful. I'll see you guys soon”. He said while jogging away towards his home.

“He really cares about you a lot hum?' Jay asked.

“Yeah, we're really close.” Carlos smiled, “I save his life he saves mine, we end up even.”

“I gotta head home” Mal said suddenly.

The other two waved her off, she jumped to the next roof before disappeared into the night.

“And she really likes him. More than she did this morning, which I didn't think was possible.” Jay said.

“They seemed pretty happy together, hopefully this soul sucking hell land we live on doesn't ruin it.” Carlos said.

“Yeah she deserves to be happy, so do you.” Jay said pulling Carlos against him.

“I have people who care about me, plural, as in more than just Diego; I'm happy.” Carlos told him honestly.

“Don't you forget it. I gotta go home, full pockets should shut dad up. I'll come see you tomorrow.” Jay decided to take a risk and pressed a kiss to the smaller boys forehead. Carlos held Jay a little tighter, blushing bright red. After another moment they left go and went back to their own homes. Jay had just enough stuff to satisfy his fathers greed for one more day. Carlos spend four hours cleaning Hell Hall before going out to his tree house and curling up on his couch to sleep, Diegos new tape playing in the background.

 


	4. Love Is In The Air

Monday morning Carlos met up with Jay and Mal outside the school. Jay looked him over before saying “Your outfit needs something.”

“To fucking vanish?” Carlos said. Today his mother had insisted on a black and white stripe shirt with a red jacket that had a fur collar, as usual though it did have black shorts.

“I was gonna say a hat, but I like your idea even more.” Jay laughed and pulled off his signature red beanie and pulled it over Carlos's hair.

“Oh come on, you're gonna break the fucking school doing shit like that!” Mal whined.

“Fuck them all.” Jay said before putting his arm around both of them and starting off to the school.

 

The whispers were astounding. They became quite while the three walked past before starting back up full force. At the end of the first corridor Mal had enough, “Carlos is with me and Jay now. Anyone thinking it'd be fun to fuck with him, is fucking with us, got it?”

Heads nodded before people resumed what they were doing with significantly less whispers. Mal nearly jumped out of her skin when a voice near her ear said, “I'd love to fuck with you. Maybe after practice tonight”.

“I'll be there.” Mal smirked as she recognized Diegos voice. Then laughed and shoved him, he smirked at her and walked off to class leaving people to talk. For a bunch of evil kids, they really were just kids.

 

Carlos met up with Mal at the fountain. Jay came out next, his knuckles were cracked open.

“What did you do to your hand?” Mal asked as soon as he was in ear shot.

“Punched Gaston in the face.”

“I want more than that.” Mal said with a pout.

“Gaston tried to corner me after class, told me and I quote, “why not fuck someone attractive instead of that De Vil reject”. Needless to say I didn't take it well.” Jay smiled as he pulled Carlos against him. “I happen to like my reject.”

“Oh gag!” Mal said

“Oh shush, your barfbag is coming now. I hear Ethan's big mouth.” Carlos said.

 

“And here, I have the best looking woman on this fucking rock to be our new singer, so Ethan over there can stay on guitar with his mouth shut for once.” Diego said while pulling Mal into a hug.

“Why does she look familiar?” Ethan asked.

“Show 'em babe”

“Only for you.” Mal said before letting her eyes flare up to their glowing green like she'd done at their show last summer.

“Holy fuck!” Ethan said while breaking into a giant grin, “you actually fucking found her, _and_ she can sing?”

“That's what I said. Carlos introduced us.”

Ethan looked almost like he was going to thank the smaller boy, before he shut his mouth.

The group walked off to an abandon building on the edge of town, half way there Ethan opened his mouth again, “So your dragon came with a puppy and a genie?”

“No, Mal is gonna sing, Carlos wants to try his dance with live music and Jay is going to watch unless he has some magical talent he hasn't disclosed yet”

Jay smirked and held up Diegos necklace, “Only talent I have.”

“Good fucking grief!” Diego laughed “No that isn't gonna help you here.”

 

Jay sat on the floor, Carlos stood by him stretching, Diego had tried make Mal warm up and she'd laughed in his face. She was reading the lyrics off a sheet that he had given her the day before. She already knew Purple Dragon, but the other songs would take more time. As the band started to play Jay felt his jaw drop. Carlos didn't _dance_ he did fucking gymnastics around the band. At the end of the song he went to talk to each person before they ran through the song again. This time Ethan, Diego, Mal and the bassist whose name Jay hadn't bothered to remember would crouch down or move away a split second before Carlos would flip over them. As far as Jay could tell he'd already perfected his routine and mostly needed to teach them what to do and when.

 

An hour later Carlos flipped off their makeshift stage and sat against Jay with a smile. “So whaddya think?”

“I think you're fucking amazing. I had no clue you could do things like that.”

“Thanks, I learned on rooftops, it's easier on the ground.”

“We are amazing this year. Mal, you have a real talent there.” Ethan said. Halfway through the set he'd stopped being a pompous ass and relaxed around the new comers.

Mal was wrapped in Diegos arms for the millionth time that night. At some point though he had kissed her and they were both thoroughly lost in each other.

“That is not the talent I was talking about.” Ethan joked, causing Jay and Carlos to laugh.

“That is a talent of hers though.” Jay said.

“Says the guy sitting with his boyfriend.”

“Says the guy whose played tonsil hockey with Mal and most of the other girls on the isle.”

Carlos just listened to them, he knew Jays reputation. He tried to act like it didn't bother him, but a small voice in the back of his head reminded him that Jay could have anyone, so why would he want worthless little Carlos.

“The past is past; now I'm with C and that's it” Jay shrugged and held the boy next to him a little tighter.

“Besides if Jay hurts C, I kill him.” Diego said, finally breaking away from Mal

“And if hell freezes over and C hurts Jay, I'll kill him.” Mal added with a smile.

Ethan laughed, “Well I guess you two are together forever!”

 

They left the building, Mal and Diego went off on their own to do, no one wanted to know what. The rest of the band split off leaving Jay and Carlos alone. “I gotta go do chores and home work.” Carlos said, pulling away from Jay assuming the older boy would go home.

“I'm gonna go pilfer a bit then I'll meet you in the tree house?” Jay said, questioning silently if it was okay.

Carlos instantly smiled, “Sounds good to me!”

So Jay went to refill his fathers shop while Carlos went to deal with his mother.

That night both boys slept on the couch again. Carlos had escaped any new injuries and Jay had found a set of combs from Drizella that made his father quite happy.

 

For the rest of the week the four of them would go to school, where Diego had quickly started hanging with his cousin, girlfriend, and Jay. After school they'd practice a bit then everyone would go off on their own. Shortly after darkness fell Jay always ended up back at Carlos tree house to visit the small boy. Carlos's back and face had both healed, and he spent each night laying on Jay and waking up in the other boys arms.

 

That got shaken up on Friday night. Things had gone as usual until the middle of the night. Jay woke up to the sound of Carlos whimpering. He gently shook his shoulder, just like he had the last two times the pale boy had a nightmare with him. This time though Carlos didn't wake up and give him a sleepy smile before going back to sleep. With a strangled yelp he moved off the couch and scrambled across the floor putting as much space as he could between him and Jay.

“Whoa, dude, it's me. I'm not gonna hurt you.” Jay sat up on the couch, but didn't try to move any closer.

Carlos sat against the wall, his eyes wide and unseeing. So quietly Jay could hardly hear him he repeated the same thing over and over, “please don't touch me, leave me alone”.

 

“Babe” Jay said pitching his voice low hoping to soothe the obviously terrified boy, “hey, I'm not gonna touch you unless you want me to. I wouldn't hurt you I promise.”

Suddenly Carlos jerked and looked up at him as if just noticing him for the first time, “Jay?” he asked questioning if what he was seeing was true.

“Yeah, just me” he said. Carlos launched off the floor, back into Jays arms. He buried his face in the larger boys neck and cried. Jay felt him shaking and knew whatever had caused that nightmare had to be one of Carlos' worst memories. Half an hour later Carlos had stopped crying but still held Jay in a death grip. Jay ran his hand up and down the smaller boys back, wanting to punch Cruellea every time his fingers brushed one of the scarred ridges on his spine.

“Do you wanna talk about it babe?” Jay asked quietly

“No, I don't ever want to even think about it again. But it's something I'll have to tell you sooner or later anyway.” Carlos said.

“It doesn't need to be now if you don't want to.”

“I never want to, just promise me you won't think less of me when I'm done. Oh and try not to interrupt too much because I don't know how many times I can stop and keep talking.” Carlos said in a rush. Jay reached to the table and came up with a cigarette for both of them. “you sound like you need it, and a drink.”

“No drink, makes the nightmares worse” He said. Then added, “usually” when he remembered the first night Jay was there he'd been pretty sloshed and hadn't had a single dream.

 

“My mother was ranting at me about how nice it would be if I got a girlfriend. How wonderful it would be to have a _woman_ to pass her design empire on to. Never mind that her so called empire is a closet of nightmares” Carlos started, one arm wrapped around Jay as tight as he could, the other periodically flicked his cigarette at the floor. “I got pissed and yelled at her that her fucked up little dream would never happen because I was gay and had no intention of ever being that close to a female. That didn't go over well. She started by beating the shit out of me, I ended up unconscious. When I woke up I was tied to a table face down. I tried to escape, but she had her goons Horace and Jasper watching me, as soon as I woke up they got her.” Carlos paused trying to calm his breathing. “She came in and kept ranting at me about how I would marry a nice girl and everything would be fine and she'd forgive my lapse of judgment as soon as she had punished me. While she ranted she cut my shirt off, it was one of mine, not hers so she didn't mind ruining it. From there she carved worthless into my spine, the whole time telling me it would all be okay and she could fix me. I spent the whole time telling her she was insane and that I didn't want a girl.” Carlos looked up at Jay, he looked pissed, but it wasn't at him, it was for him. “I no longer want to kill her, now I want to torture her” was all he said after a moment of Carlos staring.

“There is more.” Carlos told him.

“I was afraid of that.” Jay said and tossed his cigarette butt in the bucket so he could wrap both arms around his boyfriend.

“By the end of that I remember the feeling of the blood more than the pain, there was so much of it, it had run down my sides to pool on the table under me. I was pretty well sure I'd die that night from blood loss alone, so I let my big mouth run. Cruellea got to hear _exactly_ what I thought of her and I may have detailed some rather vivid sexual scenes. At that point it was go big or go home, so I went big.” Carlos gave a shudder. “When she was done she told me she'd carved that into me so anyone that ever fucked me would be reminded of exactly what I was. She told Horace and Jasper to have fun as she walked out of the room. I don't remember much of the rest of it, I know I'd passed out from blood loss a few times, but I think beyond that my own head blocks a lot of it out. Those useless goons raped me, before throwing me in my tree house to die.” He felt Jay gasp and hold him tighter, at this point his grip almost hurt but Carlos was grateful it was keeping him grounded in the present rather than slipping into his memories.

 

“Diego found me, scared him to fucking death. He was sure I was dead. Took ages for him to be able to help me, I couldn't stand him touching me. Even just cleaning the wounds I kept flinching away and it would take a couple minutes before he could touch me again to do a tiny bit more. Since then she's reopened them more times than I can count. Jasper tried to corner me once and I kicked him so hard in the balls that he threw up, neither has been near me since.”

“How long ago did that first one happen?” Jay asked softly.

“Little less than a year, it's the reason I dropped out of the concerts, it hurt to move I couldn't dance.” Carlos said.

“So just a year after all that shit you think it's a good idea to be curled up in my lap. Your mom is wrong you're not worthless, you're fucking amazing. The entire world has told you to sit down and you basically stood up and yelled fuck you, every single time.” Jay turned so he was laying down, still holding Carlos to him “I don't think any less of you. Just tell me if something I do makes you uncomfortable. I promise we can do this I'll just have to make sure I don't kiss you in front of your mom.”

“So far I've been fine. I had some trouble the first night, my arm was pinned between you and the couch, but it was an easy fix. Even when you kissed my forehead, it's was okay and I was sure that would freak me out. I feel safe with you, never felt that with anyone but D” Carlos told him.

“Good, I'm glad you feel safe somewhere.” Jay said while fighting a yawn.

“Go back to sleep, I'll be fine.” Carlos told him

“I will, hopefully you do too” Jay countered, he felt Carlos squirm up and press a soft kiss to his cheek. “I'll be fine, I have you” the pale boy told him before laying on his chest. Jay kissed his forehead.

 

“Oh and for the record you can tell Mal anything you want, if you don't D probably will since we're one fucked up little group now.” Carlos told him before falling silent. Both boys fell back into sleep, until mid morning when they were awoken by Mal and Diego walking into the tree house.

“Well you two look cozy” Mal said while leaning against the wall.

Carlos startled but calmed as soon as he saw Diego and realized he was laying on Jay.

“Rough night” Jay said with a yawn.

“C have nightmares?” Diego asked.

“Yeah, about the night my back happened, I told him the story. Someone else can tell Mal.” Carlos said burrowing his face against Jays neck

“You could move so we could sit” Mal whined

“Leave them, I'll sit on the floor, you can sit on my lap.” Diego said while sliding down the wall. Mal sat against him with a huff.

“Don't be such a princess. Have you seen C's back?” Diego asked

“No, I got told though.” Mal said.

“C, do you mind? Seeing is believing after all”

 

“I'm not moving, Jay yank my shirt up.” Carlos said

Jay obliged him and pulled the edge up his shirt up to just below his neck.

Mal's jaw dropped open, before she could fully process what she was seeing Diego started talking.

“About a year ago, his mother carved that into his spine. She's opened it up multiple times since then. The night she first did it, he told her he was gay, that was the final straw in her broken head, she beat the shit outta him and did that. She also had her goons rape him, he passed out from blood loss though so thankfully there aren't many details there. I found him the next morning laying just inside the door, there, covered in blood and I'm not talking about it. Took me most of the day to get him cleaned up and I still thought he might die from the injuries. I spent three days here with him, he survived but got even more flinchy. He was never cuddly, but that made him actively avoid touch. The last year though he slowly recovered, then Jay took an interest in him and the rest is there cuddling on the couch.” Diego smiled at the end of his tale, he was happy his cousin seemed to be getting a happy ending after all. Jay silently pulled Carlos' shirt back down while Mal tried to form words.

 

“She will die, her goons too.” Mal finally growled.

“We can't do anything” Diego told her.

“Alone, no, but between the three of us, we can.”

“Four” Carlos said softly

“Four” Mal agreed.

“What buttons do I hit on this thing?” Mal asked standing up to look at the stereo.

“Big circle button, then the rectangle with the triangle on it.” Carlos told her. “Then go in the corner and open the darker box, grab a bottle and share it's contents.

She did as asked and nearly fainted when she saw he had an entire case of alcohol. She took a bottle and spun the top off. She swallowed some before handing it to Carlos, who handed to Jay who handed it to Diego. It circled until it was empty, they talked about school and threw around ideas on revenge against Cruellea. It wasn't until Carlos lit a cigarette that a viable idea came up, “burn the witch” Diego suddenly said.

“Burn the bitch and roast marshmallows in the fire.” Mal added.

“I like the way she thinks” Carlos said, “Marshmallows are wonderful.” he giggled

“Fucking light weight” Jay mumbled

“Nah, I could sober up easy, I'm just happy and I don't need to act evil, I can just be me with you guys.”

“He's not lying, I've seen him go from totally shit faced to walking a straight line. It's creepy to watch.” Diego said.

“Abuse is good for that, makes my brain special.”

Jay laughed and ran his hands through Carlos hair, the boy shuddered, Jay looked down at him questioningly. “Good shudder, not bad.” he told him. Jay smiled and left his hand at the base of his neck to play with the curls there.

 

Mal and Diego were busy with each other, enjoying an alcohol fueled make out session.

Carlos leaned up and kissed Jays neck, enjoying the way the older boys breath hitched. With minimal hesitation he decided if he was going to do something to make him freak out he should do it while Diego was around to snap him out of it. He trailed kisses up Jays neck, “don't do anything you're not ready for babe.” Jay told him softly.

“I know what I'm doing, I'm not letting them break me.” Carlos said softly before he leaned down to capture Jays lips in a sloppy kiss. Jay kissed him back, letting his hand tangle in the freckled boys hair. A moment later they broke apart, “you good?” Jay checked. “Perfect” Carlos said with another quick peck to his lips.

Diego had noticed what Carlos was up to and stopped kissing Mal just long enough to make sure Carlos wouldn't freak himself out. Seeing that he was fine, he kiss Mal with a bit more enthusiasm. Carlos was always his favorite family member, it really hurt to see how hard his mother had tried to break him. Seeing that she had failed, quite spectacularly if the smile on Carlos's lips was anything to go by, was very nice to see.

 


	5. Not Our Parents

“Two weeks till our first show, Mal any objection to a crop top?” Diego asked.

“Mom will kill me either way, I may as well look like a rock star while doing it” Diego smiled and went back to his sketches. They had all gone to the tree house after school, deciding they needed a break from practicing. Diego had promptly started planning their costumes for the concerts.

“What do you want C?” he asked the pale boy.

“What are the colors this year?”

“Neon pink”

“Those strappy shorts, black with pink accents and my usual band tee will work. And some pink laces for my high tops” Carlos grinned, “maybe we could get some of that dust stuff for my hair again.”

“One step a head of you” He muttered while making notes. “I think I'm good, I should get home and make these, Mal after school tomorrow I'll have you try your outfit on so I can get it the right size. Carlos, you're skinny as fuck, but I think you're a bit taller so you'll get to try yours in a couple days.”

 

Three days later he brought both outfits for them to try, they all turned so Mal could change, Carlos changed without giving a single fuck who was watching. Diego didn't say a word, but he knew just how big of a step that was for the thin boy. He was always self conscious because he was skinny, scarred and bruised.

“Damn it's too bad you're gay” Mal said while looking over Carlos. His shorts were loose, but not baggy with neon pink stitching and straps that moved with him. His shirt was skin tight which actually made him look athletic rather than scrawny.

“At this point I must say the same. He's pretty good at guessing sizes.” Mal had on a shirt that was tight, her boobs making the logo distort. Her stomach was bared, a pair of black jeans with pink stitching were slung low on her hips, her feet had a pair of high heels that looked as if they had been spray painted, but they worked well.

“Shirt is a little tight.” Mal whined

“No it's not, lean back like you need to for the second flip in Purple Dragon.”

she did, “it keeps your boobs covered, in a loose shirt if the wind blows wrong your boobs get to fall out. Besides the goal is to leave everyone drooling.”

 

They stood backstage, which amounted to 'on the other side of a curtain'. Diego dusted Carlos' hair with pink dust before the pale boy mixed the rest with water and rubbed it into Diegos Mohawk. Mal was standing by in her outfit, Carlos had added black finger-less gloves to his. Diego had on skin tight black jeans with an equally tight pink tee, his trademark black elbow length finger-less gloves in place. The rest of the band had done the same colors, only in looser clothes.

“Ready to show these idiots that you are more than just Maleficents daughter?”

Mal nodded silently

“If you get scared, just sing to Jay, you did fine with just him, so ignore anyone else.”

“C, after everything you've been through you can still suck face with Jay, I think I can handle singing a slightly egotistical song to a group of misfits.” Mal joked. Carlos knew better, Jay had warned him she was freaked out to the point he might need to fill in for her.

 

They all heard the announcer asking for a round of applause. Everyone but Diego and Mal ran onto the stage to their spots. Mal and Diego walked out hand in hand to deafening applause, followed by some talking as they realized just who was standing with him. She took a deep breath, looked over her shoulder at Carlos, down to Jay, then she shook her head and relaxed. The sound of people cheering quickly reminded her that not only was she _at_ a Bad Apples concert she was _in_ a Bad Apples concert. As she relaxed and got happy her eyes flashed to green before gaining their solid glow.

By this point Diego had ended his opening spiel and the drums had picked up. Before she knew it she was singing along with Diego while Carlos flipped and spun around them. It was just like practice only with people cheering for them.

At the end of the set they went back behind the curtain.

“You are fucking amazing!” Diego told Mal while pulling her in for a kiss

“We've got an encore demand, again.” Ethan smiled.

“Classics?” Mal asked.

“Of course”

The walked back onto the stage, Mal had thought it was loud the first time that was nothing next to this. Mal relaxed as she heard the notes, she had no fear now. She could do this, and she could do it well from the sounds of it. She closed her eyes briefly while singing along, her hips moving to the beat between Carlos and Diego. They hadn't planned a dance, so they were making it up as they went.

When she looked out over the crowd again her heart fell, there in the back was her mother. The song was half over, she had another two minutes before she died, she may as well make it good. She sung her heart out. As the song came to an end she wrapped her arms around Diego, “My mother is here, I'm dead anyway, lets see if I can kill her first”. That was all the warning he had before Mal kissed him for all she was worth. The crowed went insane, the guys wanted to be him, the girls wanted to be her. All in all everyone enjoyed the idea. Finally they pulled apart and walked back stage hand in hand.

 

Maleficent was pissed, she had heard through the village idiots that her daughter, _her protege_ was playing with the loathsome De Vil boy and his band. Maleficent marched down there intent on giving her daughter a piece of her mind, then she had seen her daughter on stage, half dressed writhing between those two boys like some cheap whore. Now she planned to show her why she was the most feared in the land. She vaguely noticed Jafars' boy dart through the curtain after them as she marched up to the stage. She glided across it and went behind the curtain. What she found there shocked her, Mal and Diego were standing with their arm around each other. Next to them was Jay and the other De Vil child. Flanking them were the other band members.

 

“Yes mother?” Mal questioned.

“Mal. Mal. Mal, where did I go wrong with you?”

“When you decided I had to be exactly like you.”

“Silence!” She shrieked.

“I didn't want an answer, you worthless slime pile. I expect you to go home _now_ and cease this nonsense. I never want to see or hear of you fraternizing with these brats again.”

“No.” Mal said. Her jaw set.

“What did you say?” Maleficent asked softly her eyes starting to glow.

“I said no.” Mals eyes were still glowing from the concert.

“YOU UNGRATEFUL WENCH!” Maleficent shrieked drawing the attention of the remaining concert goers. “REALLY MAL, YOU THINK THIS IS A FUTURE, YOU THINK THIS IS THE EPITOMY OF EVIL, SHAKING YOUR ASS ON A STAGE FOR A BUNCH OF HASBEENS KIDS!?”

Mal heard the chant rising and smirked. From beyond the curtain a steady chant of “Mal! Mal! Mal” could be heard, it started the minute her mother said her name. It didn't take long for the remaining crowed to flood the back of the stage. Someone ripped the curtain down, so the fight was visible to the Isle children.

“I don't care what you think mother. I'm sick of it. I am still a villain, I am still your child, but I AM NOT YOU!” Mal yelled in her mothers face. “I LIKE TO SING, YOU. CAN. NOT. FUCKING. STOP. ME!” Mal shrieked her anger reaching critical, her voice cracking from over use.

“So pathetic, even now you can't transform, worthless just like your father. Did you know, he was a singer too, useless show off.”

Mal froze, that was the first tangible thing she'd ever been told about her father. Jay watched his friends anger crash and burn. She wanted so desperately to know who her father was, and her mother had just given her the first hint she'd ever had.

Suddenly Mal realized what was happening, her eyes blazed brightener than ever, her voice rang clear, even those in the back rows could hear her perfectly.

“I am done mother. You think I am so much like my father, you are right. Just like him I am leaving. I refuse to follow in your foot steps. I will be a singer, I will date Diego, hell I might even marry him. I will not come home and I will _never_ answer to you again. My name is Mal, it may be nothing more than a small piece of yours, but I am am _more_ than just a small piece of you. I would suggest you remember it.”

 

Jay and Diego stared at her. Carlos smiled, Mal had balls, she had just done what he'd always wanted to.

 

Maleficent roared and stared her daughter down, Jay watched her eyes flare, he knew neither of them had much access to their powers, but Maleficent had enough to make her daughter obey. Jay silently wrapped his arm around her shoulders, Diego held her waist. Mal fought her mother, her eyes shining brighter than ever .Carlos slipped away from Jay and stood behind her, he wrapped both his arms around her. He watched as she seemed to gain new strength from him. Maleficent was starting to visibly lose.

“You got this Mal. We've all wanted to do it, we will all help you. We are _not_ our parents” Carlos said just loud enough for the three of them to hear.

A small smile lifted the edges of Mal's mouth, “Did you hear that mother? Probably not, got your head too far up your own ass. _We_ are not our parents.”

The crowed shifted, suddenly they weren't chanting for just Mal, they were chanting “not our parents”.

 

Maleficent stepped even closer to her daughter, still trying to win her back.

“Mal, you know you can't survive on this Isle without me, none of you brats could. Your parents own you!”

“Watch me.” Mal smirked at her mother.

Maleficents hand shot out to grip her daughters throat, no one moved, the smirk never left her face. Suddenly there was a blinding green light. Maleficent was thrown backwards, Carlos held Mal steady, it felt like she'd been shoved.

“I won't forget this you little wrench! You are _nothing_ to me from today out.”

“Thank you, your hind-ass. I shall be just fine.” Mal said with false sincerity. She was scared to death, but she knew no matter what happened she would survive with the help of her friends. Maleficent stood up and stormed away.

 

“Guys, as fun as this has been, you should get home now. Reassure your parents you weren't here so you don't get caught up in the backlash. Our concerts will continue as usual.” Diego said to the crowd. Thankfully they quickly dispersed, knowing once Maleficent addressed their parents the shit would hit the fan.

 

“I did it. I'm free.”

“I have a patch of tree house with your name on it.” Carlos told her with a smile, slowly letting go of her.

“Really?”

“Yep” he smiled at his friend. If she could do that, he could be free too.

 

Back at the tree house they lounged around, still in their concert clothes. Mal was lost in thought.

“What is on the Isle, besides us? I mean if we look from the wharf there is a lot more space, why are we all here?” Mal wondered aloud.

“Nothing, no one ever explored it.” Diego said

“I have a crazy idea. Like Cruellea level crazy.” Mal whispered

“Lets hear it, nutty” Jay smiled at her, she often had harebrained schemes, but when they tried them they worked out well.

“Okay, the Isle has more than just here. Maleficent rules _here_. But what if we left. What if we started our own town elsewhere. Maybe we could petition the king like the goblins are doing and get off this rock!”

“Lets start with the sane part of that. Who is we?” Carlos asked.

“Us, well anyone who wants to come. The other kids on the Isle too. Anyone who is tired of their parents megalomaniac egotistical bullshit.”

 

“I say we do it.” Diego surprised them all.

“What?” Mal asked in shock.

“Hey you suggested it. Look at it logically, you just lost any protection being Maleficents daughter gave you, your reputation is basically gone. Carlos is just plain broken. Jay's dad is a greedy fuck. As for me, I like adventure, I love my little cousin and I might even love my girlfriend. I think we can do it, maybe even that second part, but for now we need to escape here.”

“I'm in.” Carlos said

“Where he goes, I go” Jay added.

 

“Well then, we need to get planning. We can't do this half assed if we expect to live. The most important thing is getting supplies.” Mal said.

 

“I got that covered.” Carlos said, “I'm friends with some of the goblins, it's kept me alive thus far. If we tell them our plan they may be more willing to help, since it will make them appear good to the king.”

“Shelter is next then.” Mal said, “That's hard since we really don't know what is out there.”

“I have a tent, it might be a bit tight but I think it could work while we figure it out. Depending on how many come with us.” Carlos volunteered  
  
“I think we should find a spot, then come back for anyone else.” Diego said

“What about water?” Carlos asked.

 

“We'll follow the stream, it will give us water and make sure we don't get lost.” Jay offered as a solution.

“That's a good idea” Carlos said, “didn't know you ever had those”

Jay smirked and kissed his boyfriend, “I'm with you, I have to have a good idea here and there.”

 

“We should build a fence or something around our area, in case our parents try to take over our world, you know lack of options for world domination and all.” Mal said

“Yeah, me and C are good with swords, if we can get any. We can play defense, if it's needed.”

“I think that's everything. So when do we do this?”

“Tomorrow, then Monday we can spread the word and we'll leave Saturday after the concert, those that want to go can meet at the concert with minimal issues.”

 

“Friday night then, we roast marshmallows in Hell Hall.” Carlos said softly.

“Are you sure C. I know she deserves it, but murder?” Jay asked, he couldn't picture sweet little Carlos killing a bug on purpose.

“I'm sure. It's not so much murder, it's revenge.” Carlos leaned against Jay, he had a plan for that already, now he just had to wait.

 


	6. In To The Woods

They all slept in the tree house that night, Carlos and Jay slept on the floor in front of the couch, Mal and Diego on the couch. All four slept without nightmares, and didn't wake until the next morning. For the first time ever they had a plan for the future.

Their awakening wasn't so peaceful. Mal rolled off of Diego and landed between Carlos and Jay, effectively waking them both up. Rather than getting up she stayed there, Jay and Carlos both threw an arm around her, making the purple haired girl smile. Diego looked down to see why she hadn't gotten up and laughed, “you know most guys wouldn't like seeing their girlfriend cuddle with two other guys.”  
“I'm safe, I don't have a dick” Mal said through her laughter.  
“Well if ya'll are that happy I guess I should join you” he reasoned before rolling off the couch and landing between Carlos and the couch. He put his arm across his cousin and held his girlfriends hand. They all laid like that, none of them sleeping, just resting enjoying the fact that no matter what they had each other.

“As comfy as this is we should probably get our ass into the woods and find our future.” Diego finally said.

“Shut up, I'm busy snuggling.” Mal whined. All the boys busted out laughing. Jay took his arm away and sat up, making her whine more about losing warmth.  
“When did she turn into such a girl?” Carlos wondered aloud, earning him a punch on the shoulder from Mal.  
“She's always whiny in the morning” Jay said. “I know how to soothe the beast, lets go grab coffee before we go.”

Walking into town they all got glares and dirty looks. No one openly attacked them but it was clear no one wanted to be seen as anything less than hostile. They got their coffee and walked to the stream, Carlos shared his sugar with them, and they started their trek.

“Feels like we've been walking for days” Diego complained.  
“Suck it up, we'll find something soon.” Mal said  
She was the only one still optimistic. So far they had trekked through miles of dense forest, with and without fog. Finally the tress started to thin out, they walked a little quicker, their hope renewed that maybe there was more than just trees on this wasteland. As they stepped out of the treeline Mal gasped.

“It's beautiful” Carlos said  
“No shit.” the other guys echoed each other. 

They were on the edge of a wide field, the stream ran off to their right. The field had to be two hundred feet, and was a near perfect circle. There were gentle hills to the left but in front of them was perfectly flat. It may have been their imagination, but the sun seemed clearer here, as if untouched by the dismal atmosphere the rest of the isle had.  
“One problem, this is awful far to haul supplies.” Carlos said.  
“Lets walk out farther, maybe we'll hit the ocean again and the goblins can dock over there.” Diego suggested, so they crossed the field and re-entered the trees. A short five minute walk and they stood on a beach, with sand and everything.   
“Well that's fucking amazing” Jay said reaching down to scoop up a handful of the powder like sand.”  
“Fucking lucky as hell, now all we need is a place they can dock.”  
“Like that?” Mal asked pointing to a dock about one hundred feet down the beach.

“Fuck. This is, no way this is real, it has to be a dream, or a trap.” Carlos said.

“It's as real as we're going to get and if it's a trap who set it? There is no one out here.” Diego reasoned with his paranoid cousin.

“It's our only hope, whatever it is, so lets get our ass back to the tree house and begin phase two, we have found our home.” Jay said with a smile, he liked the area, it was so different from the urban town they'd always lived in.

The four of them trudged back through the woods, once they got near the edge they followed Carlos who showed them the back way to Hell Hall.

“I need to speak with a goblin.” Carlos told the crew gathered at the wharf. It was early Monday morning, he had to be at school soon, but this was more important.  
“Speak. Speak. Speak” the goblins chanted.

After a moment another goblin appeared, “You wish to discuss matters of importance with us?”  
Carlos bit back a groan, he hated how the goblins spoke, but only a few knew English and it was always very formal.  
“Yeah, my friends and I are trying to break from the town. There is a dock on the other side of the Isle, I want to know what it will take to have you guys deliver some stuff over there.”  
“Mere children wish to live alone?”  
“Yes, but it is too far for us to collect items here. We hope, in time, to appeal to the king for sanctuary on the grounds that we are not our parents.”  
At the mention of the kind the goblins eyes lit up, “We too desire our freedom. We will help to show we are good. We will bring barges to you first, than to this dock.”  
Carlos felt his jaw drop, not only would the goblins help, they'd just gotten first pick of the barges.  
“Thank you so much. We will be moving there this Saturday, if you could start coming by Sunday it would be really great!”

“It is no trouble, perhaps this act of goodness will have the king release us from our magical bonds.” the head goblin said.

Carlos thanked him again before running off to the school, hoping to see his friends before class. The late bell rang just as he ran up. They were standing by the fountain, much like in town no one interacted with them, but no one was openly hostile.  
“Fucking amazing news!” Carlos greeted them. Then continued quieter “the goblins are gonna give us first pick on the barges.  
Three jaws dropped before Jay said softly, “We can do this. With that much help, this is gonna be a walk in the park, and I don't mean an industrial park!”

Friday night came quickly, no one had gone home since Mals display on Saturday. They knew if they did their parents wouldn't let them out again. On Wednesday Carlos had gone to the docks again his main goal was to get some extra clothes for everyone, but he'd also gotten gasoline, as well as marshmallows. The head goblin told him that they were leaving a small delivery on the dock for him on Saturday, and would meet him there Sunday morning.

When he got home Friday night he went inside and did his chores with an efficiency he hadn't had in years. His mother and goons were all inside. As he cleaned he quietly added screws to the top of each window to prevent it from being opened. All the doors except the one off the kitchen also got screwed shut. When he was done he went his mothers self proclaimed lair to tell her he was finished, she dismissed him without a second look. He close the door softly behind him before screwing it shut as well, being as quite as he could. 

He ran up to the tree house, smiling when he saw his friends waiting for him. He waved and grabbed a small bottle he'd filled with gas, he ran back inside and spilled a trail from Cruelleas door through the house to the back door. Outside he took a much lager jug and poured it around the foundation of the house. When he got back to the kitchen door Jay, Mal and Diego were waiting for him. He slipped his hand into Jays and leaned down to spark the trail of gas.  
“With love, from your happily gay son.” Carlos said softly as the trail ignited. He walked back to the tree house, the others followed him. Half an hour later the entire house was engulfed in flames. Carlos grabbed his bag of marshmallows and jumped from the tree house. He speared one of the sugary lumps on a stick and held it near the flames, once it was a perfect golden brown he happily ate it, before offering the bag to his friends. They stood just outside the kitchen, watching the flames eating their marshmallows. As the fire started to burn itself out they went back into the tress house, by this point it was late, so they slept, waiting for their concert in the morning.

They awoke early, Diego had to go home to get some stuff. Jay had laughed and said he wouldn't miss any of his when they'd questioned if he needed to go home. The three of them waited just down the road for him, they all had backpacks filled with odds and ends as well as clothes. They didn't have much, but they had enough to live. They all breathed a sigh of relief when Diego came in sight and was unharmed. They went to their building and waited, some kids were already there, with backpacks and bags, just waiting. The band was on stage, each of them had a bag as well, they had decided any future was better than their present. Word had spread through the kids like wildfire that there was another option, behind closed doors, away from their parents they planned. The day was here and they were all ready to go.

As the sun reached the middle of the sky the building was getting full, no one had expected this many kids. Their concert had been moved to mid day to prevent parents from getting suspicious, usually they played at midnight. Looking at the crowed Diego smiled, you could see where older siblings had taken their younger ones. One boy who looked to be thirteen or so was busy trying to keep five small kids amused, after a moment the kids next to him helped by making funny faces and tickling the kids. For the first time Diego wasn't afraid of their new adventure.

The sun was right above them when they started the show, the kids gathered in front of them danced and sang with an enthusiasm Diego had never seen before, Ethan was surprised, no matter how many concerts the did there was always one group that wouldn't dance, not today. Everyone was moving to the music. As they finished the set Harriet and the Gastons circled around the building before giving Diego the thumbs up, meaning that it was only kids here.

“I hope you enjoyed the show, those that are coming with us please come up to the stage and out the back, we will lead the way, watch that those near you stick together, Harriet and the Gastons will bring up the rear, so if they are ahead of you, get their attention so you aren't left behind.” Diego spoke to the crowd, before turning on his heel to leave. Him and Mal lead hand in hand, Jay and Carlos close on their heels. The rest of the kids followed them. There had to be close to fifty kids, as they burst into the clearing they heard exclamations of joy, as the little kids rolled in the soft grass. Older kids whispering about how bright and green it was there.

“Listen up, please!” Diego tried to get their attention, and failed.  
Jay let out a loud whistle, heads snapped to him  
Diego laughed, “As I was saying. We have a tent, those with little kids please feel free to use it to keep them contained. Do not go into the woods alone. We will probably have to sleep in the open tonight, but will begin shelters as soon as we can. For now Myself, Mal, Carlos and Jay are acting as leader, as we settle that can be discussed. We are not our parents, we don't expect blind obedience. If you have an idea or concern, speak up and we will listen. Right now Jay and Carlos are going to the docks, I'd like a few older kids to go with them just to see how to get there. The rest of you, enjoy the grass” He said with a smirk.

In the end the trip to the docks included Jay and Carlos, two Gastons, Ethan and Harriet.  
As they came up on the beach Carlos gasped. Before them wasn't a small delivery, it was massive pile of lumber. It looked to be new, and was nearly stacked, off to the side was a toolbox and a case fasteners, as well as some tarps.  
“We're gonna need help with this.” Jay said as he walked around the pile. He stopped at the tool box, a note was taped to the top.

Descendants,  
I don't know if my father will support you, but I will.  
I can not do much, but I am sending supplies to start building your own village.  
In a few days I will send furniture. If you need something specific talk to the head goblin.  
My father does not leave his castle, I do. I visit the docks, I visit our workers. I do not like what I see. When I ascend the throne, things will change, until then you have a silent investor.  
Good luck, and congratulations.  
~ Prince Ben ~

“Holy fuck.” Carlos said softly. “Harriet, bring this back to Mal and D, they need to see it. Ask the older kids to please come help move this inland.”

Harriet nodded and took the note. Carlos grabbed the tool box and nails, while Jay and the Gastons each grabbed a stack of planks. With in an hour teens were walking back and forth, the path held those going back to camp, while a more narrow path wound through the trees so those going back for more wood didn't crash with anyone already carrying some. They stacked the wood twenty feet from the tree line. It took them a good three hours to move it all, once they were done they sat in a circle in the middle of the field. The tent was between them and the water, with the door facing them, it was open so those with the kids could participate.

“We are obviously able to build our own homes, but do we want one big place or one for each of us?” Mal asked them.

“Why don't we build one large house, we can all live in it for now, then slowly make our own when we're not just trying to survive.” Harriet offered  
There were nods and murmurs of agreement.  
Carlos stood and went to his bag, pulling out a note book he sketched out a rough floor plan. “If we make this house the center, at 40x40, then we can have 18 30x30 duplex homes around the outside ring. This one will get four doors, the rest just one. I think most of us will want to live with at least one other person, so there should be more than enough room that way.” He showed the sketch around, which got approved by everyone. He went to the tool box and got out their tape measure, he measured across the field, then marked off the foundation for their new house. “Okay who knows shit about building” Three kids stepped forward, okay, you guys will help supervise. Give me ten minutes and I'll have a copy of the blueprints for each of you.” he went to work sketching out the walls with exact measurements.   
“Here” He said handing out the pages, “This is the goal for today, just a big square. Build the walls on the ground and we'll raise them together, then worry about the roof if we have time.”

Everyone set to work, it was dark when the first wall was done. The others looked to be close behind. “Mal, take the littles, there are berry bushes over there. Let them pick them. Dinner tonight will suck, but I think we've all managed without a meal before” Jay said.  
“After tonight we will always have food.” Diego said. “I don't care if I need to hunt it out myself.” Carlos smiled, Diego had often brought him food when his mother decided he wasn't worth the effort. “I liked that rabbit, would be good cooked on a big fire.” He said, silently reminding his cousin of that night. Diego smiled, “I think I could arrange that, first a roof.”  
“Why don't we just tarp it for the night?”  
So they did, it took four tarps to cover the roof, they nailed them down and everyone went into their new home. They moved the tent so it was door to door with the house and put all their bags in it. The little kids put a big bag of berries in the middle of the floor, the older kids let them eat first, before taking a handful or two of their own. They all slept on the floor in one giant heap, waiting for morning when the barge would bring them more supplies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There won't be a new chapter for a about a week, I want to add more events and don't want to contradict myself later, so I am making you all wait, aren't I evil :)


	7. The Runaways

Carlos waited on the dock, everyone else held back, unsure around the goblins, they often raided the barges, but this was different. This wasn't every man for himself, this was a supposedly dark creature saving their lives. They watched as a rotund goblin game down the plank to speak with Carlos.

“Greetings Carlos, was our delivery helpful?”

“Helpful? It was amazing! Why did the prince get involved though?”

“He don't like how his father handles kingdom. So when I told him of the villains descendants breaking away he was eager to help. He used his allowance to send supplies, said he was going to get other kids involved too, and he did. Barge is full, and none of it garbage, a separate barge go to town wharf, this one just for you kids.”

“An entire barge just for us?” Carlos was amazed

“I doubt it happens often, but the kids of the villains intrigues the Auradon kids. They hear stories from the goblins, never good. They saw a fire here Friday, it made many more help, they never seen a fire just burn out before, their firemen always put out.” The goblin looked to the gathered kids, “Tell them come aboard, no hard feelings for past. We all just trying to survive.”

 

Carlos liked this goblin, his speech was less formal, still odd though. With a wave he called the kids over, “He said no hard feelings for the past. We get this whole barge, lets unload as quick as we can so they can get back to work.” he told them.

“No need to rush, this only job today. I have goblins that help too. Younglings should not do so much hard work.”

The barge was unloaded in record time, The second floor and roof were being put on the house, little kids laughed and giggled in the stream.

“You kids, do good. We goblin help do good” The goblin told Carlos when he saw their field.

“Saved our lives most likely, we couldn't have done this alone.” Diego said leaning against the house. “Hey C, did you see any hinges in that case?”

“Yeah, near the bottom.”

Diego went to work on the doors, while Carlos said farewell to the goblin, asking him to pass their thanks to prince Ben.

 

In the middle of the afternoon the house was done, it needed a staircase rather than a ladder, but that was a minor detail. The roof, walls and doors were on and secure. Most of the first floor was filled with boxes of food, clothes, blankets and toys. Even the older kids were enjoying the toys, having never had any before.

“I'm going to the beach” Carlos suddenly decided, Mal, Jay and Diego joined him. Most of the other kids were afraid of the beach because they couldn't swim, they were walking in the stream and staying in the shade. When they reached the beach Carlos took his sneakers off and yanked his shirt over his head before walking out so the waves lapped over his feet.

“Can you swim?” Jay asked nervously

“Nope, don't think anyone on the Isle can, but I can stand in water.” To illustrate his point he walked out another step.

 

“I like how he thinks.” Diego said pulling off his shirt and shoes too. He hesitated a minute before he yanked off his gloves. He had a feeling he'd be telling a story in a minute. Sure enough Mal caught sight of his arms and grabbed them for a better look, “What the fuck happened?”

“Me and C save each other” Diego started, he saw Carlos coming out of the water and stopped, C would tell it for him.

“Yeah, I didn't think you meant literally.” Mal said

“He did. Him finding me half dead was payback for me finding him half dead.”

“You weren't suppose to find me.” Diego muttered.

“Oh you're glad I did.”

“Yeah”

“Uhm story please?” Mal interrupted.

“The short version is after his dad passed he got depressed and tried to kill himself, I patched him up and now you get to suck face with him. He wears the gloves for the same reason I always wear a shirt. Now can we go in the water?” Carlos said while dragging Diego behind him.

 

“Those two are fucking weird.” Mal said. Jay only half heard her, he was busy taking off his own shoes, “What are you doing, you hate the water.”

“Yeah but I love Carlos, so I'm gonna go tough it out and stand with them.”

“Love hum?” Mal smirked at her friend, “yeah just like you and D, so take those shoes off and come on. I'd suggest leaving the shirt though, I don't know how good D's restraint is.” Jay joked while standing up and yanking his shirt off.

“Yeah the joy of being female, I have to wear clothes.” then with a smirk she shimmied out of her pants and shirt, deciding her undies and bra covered just as much as a bikini did. She watched Jay and Carlos start laughing before Diego notice her.

“Babe, what the hell are you doing?” he asked

“Swimming in a bikini.” Mal said with a hint of sarcasm.

“That isn't a bikini.” Diego complained

“And this isn't swimming, so it works out.”

“Ugh, you're trying to kill me.” Diego whined. Mal walked over to him and hugged him tight, making sure to press her breasts against his chest, “No love, now I'm trying to kill you.” she said before pressing a kiss to his lips and moving to the other side of Jay.

“UGH!” Diego groaned.

 

Slowly the four of them walked out to their waist, the waves crashing against their chests. “This is kinda fun” Jay admitted every so often a big wave game in making them hold their breath as it crashed over their heads.

Hours later they sat back at the edge of the water, their feet in the water their butts in the sand.

“This must be what freedom feels like” Carlos said.

“I think so” Mal agreed.

A short while later they went back to find a roaring campfire started and some of the older kids tending to dinner. The little kids were sitting around eating their hot dogs in varying states of wet clothes.

Slowly their little village came together. Every day seemed to give them a new challenge and every day they solved it. The first issue they fixed was the bathroom, no one really liked going in the woods. So Carlos built a makeshift toilet that used rain water and flushed into a huge hole on the edge of the woods. From there they ran the pipes to the kitchen so they had running water in there too. The prince had sent them a full kitchen set, but it was nearly useless without electric. They had a fire pit just outside the kitchen that they used to cook their food. They were already good at making food last without electric, so they canned and dehydrated anything that was in danger of going bad.

Every few days Mal and Harriet took the smaller kids into the woods to collect berries. Diego had built a trap to get them fresh meat. Jay pointed out that their supply might be limited, so the kids now had a cage with rabbits in it. They fed them and butchered them as needed, the kids loved the baby bunnies when they arrived and they agreed on one that was safe from being a meal, at least for a few years. Jay had made a way to wash their clothes quicker using a couple empty metal cages and the stream. Each older kid learned how to operate everything, and the younger kids learned too even if they weren't allowed to actually touch the machines the older kids made.

 

After nearly a month of living alone prince Ben sent them a special gift. The barge docked and the kids went to unload it, as they did every morning. At this point they really only needed food but the Auradon kids kept sending them little things like soap and clothes. The goblin handed Carlos a long thin package with a note on it.

 

_Descendants,_

_I don't know what you have for defense, but knowing what else is on the Isle with you I think it's safe to say you need some._

_Ben_

 

Carlos opened the box and grinned, inside were two swords. Carlos took one out and threw the strap over his shoulder. He smiled as the weight settled against his back. He'd had a similar sword a long time ago, before he started living in his tree house. His mother had taken it and thrown it into the ocean, afraid that he'd use it against her. He took the other sword and ran to find Diego, he literally ran into the other boy, who was coming down to the docks.

 

“D! Look what we've got!” Carlos said holding the extra sword out to his cousin.

“Wicked, they trusted us with swords?”

Carlos nodded and handed the spare to his cousin, “you taught me to use that old one of mine, I figure you should get the spare.”

Diego took the sword and swung it onto his shoulder, the same his cousin had done.

“Well now that we're armed and dangerous, shall we go practice?” Carlos asked.

Diego laughed and grabbed Carlos' hand, dragging him to the back of the clearing. Carlos was reminded of the first time Diego had shown him how to sword fight. Carlos had his recently acquired sword while Diego used a stick he'd sharpened.

 

Standing in the clearing Diego tossed his shirt to the side, quickly throwing the swords sheath with it. Carlos mirrored his cousin, Diego smirked.

“Thought you hated showing your scars?”

“Oddly I don't mind it so much anymore, I won the war, so what if I came out with a few scars, I still won.”

Diego smiled, “I like your logic” He used a stick to draw a ring on the ground. “Hopefully that keeps the kids back if they come to look.”

 

They faced off, it took less than five minutes for a group to start gathering. It had started with Mal and the littles coming out of the woods. Mal had no idea what they were up to, until she'd gotten closer and seen the glint of sunlight off metal.

“You idiots are gonna kill each other!” she yelled. Diego paused a second too long. Carlos pressed his sword to his cousins throat, flipping it so the blunt side hit rather than the blade.

“You lost!” Carlos laughed “Can't let a pretty girl distract you.”

“Yeah, rookie mistake, I know. We're both really rusty though.” Diego said.

“What the fuck are you two doing?”

“Ben sent swords so we have defense now!”

“I have eyes, I mean where the hell did you two learn to use them?” Mal clarified.

“Taught myself, then C.” Diego said with a shrug. It's not like anyone really advertised their skills on the Isle. “Come on, lets go again.” He said stepping into position.

 

Four rounds later Jay walked over to see what the commotion was, he expected a lot of things, but Carlos and Diego having a sword fight was not one of them. He moved to Mal to ask what was going on, she filled him in. Carlos pressed the blunt edge of his sword to Diego's stomach and grinned “I think you better be the second line of defense”.

“I can't help it you're so damn tiny it's hard to hit you.”

Carlos flipped him off while walking over to grab his shirt and sheathe for the sword.

 

The next two weeks passed in a blur. Everyone was out longing in the grass, finally having a day without any real work. The kids ran in and out of the stream, wrestled each other and played tag in the clearing. Carlos was laying on a rock in the middle of the stream when he saw a figure in the woods. He let out a long low whistle while slowly standing up, he saw Diego head into the house and followed him. To an onlooker it wouldn't raise suspicion, once they came out of the house their swords slung over their backs the other kids scrambled to get inside.

“What's up with the alarm, practice?” Diego asked.

“No, saw a figure in the woods.” Carlos said, walking that way.

The two boys slipped into the woods, moving carefully so they could hear what was around them. Carlos froze when he heard voices, both pulled their swords and walked towards the noise. It sounded like children, but they couldn't afford to trust anyone outside their village.

 

Suddenly a girl with blue flames for hair stepped out from behind a tree. Carlos and Diego had their swords out before the girl could blink.

She held her hands up showing she was unarmed

“We come in peace. We ran away to join you guys”

“How many is we?” Diego asked

“Five of us” the girl answered, “but I'm not staying, I just wanted to drop these four off. They are not doing well in town. Come on guys, you're safe now.”

 

Suddenly she was gone, vanishing back into the woods. Carlos put his sword away to look at the new kids. Diego kept his out to be safe. There were four kids, one looked to be less than a year old, the next was about four, then six and the oldest was around ten.

“You guys want to stay here, never going back to your parents?” Carlos asked, four nods answered him.

“You got it, come on.” He lead the way to the village, Diego brought up the rear, they walked into the main house.

“Mal, Jay, situation. We got four new kids. Cy's sister Cyn dropped them off then left.”

((A/N his name is pronounced like sigh, hers is like sin. For those that care.))

Mal's eyes widened, “Son of a bitch. She told me she was gonna do it, I didn't believe her!”

“Do what exactly?”  
“Bring any kids in danger to us. She said she'd do it and she is, that's why she stayed when he brother didn't.” Mal said, “I thought it was a joke.”

“Well we have the punch line here” Diego said gesturing at the kids.

“Okay, anyone hurt?” Jay asked, seeing that the rest of them weren't doing it. The oldest nodded and pointed to the baby. Jay took them out to their first aid building. The baby had an arm that was broken, he splinted it as best he could, but there was really nothing they could do other than hope for the best.

 

In the next few weeks the new children settled in. Cyn brought them more kids, one or two at a time. They finally set up a system where she came in from the side near the traps, opposite the stream so that they didn't raise the alarm every time. Life was going well.

 


	8. Kissing Cousins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning; lots of smut this chapter, including insect between cousins.

As winter approached the core four got worried, their houses were great in the summer, but in the winter it was going to get drafty. They had thought of everything they could and never did get a solution. They had four single houses and the one big one, the single houses ended up used for storage mostly. Finally Carlos wrote a note to Ben, hoping maybe he had access to something to help them.

 

_Prince Ben,_

_Thank you for your help so far. It's been amazing. We wouldn't have made it this long without you. As winter approaches we have a concern. The houses we built are great in the summer, but in the winter they will be cold, too cold for the little kids. We don't have the knowledge or materials to build safe fireplaces. I used to have a little electric heater, that I had rigged to run on the sun, I don't know if they could be viable for us. Right now our plan is to huddle in the big house with all our blankets and hope for the best. I look forward to any ideas you can offer us, even if you have none, know your help has been vital to the survival of over 50 kids._

_The Descendants_

 

Carlos let everyone read over the letter and they edited it multiple times before sending the final draft with the goblin. What they got back left Carlos speechless. Ben had everything they needed to install a heater, including the solar panels to run it and piping to send the heat through the homes.

 

_The Descendants,_

_I finally made my father see reason. He agreed to assist just this once, with the condition that in the spring he will come visit the Isle village himself. He said to send the materials and let you figure it out on your own, I've managed to scrap together enough information you should succeed. From what the goblins have said one of you is a technological genius. I hope there is enough time for you to heat at least one home before the first snowfall._

_~Ben~_

 

Eth, you are helping me. Jay and the Gastons unload this mess. Mal and Harriet, keep the kids out of the big house for the rest of the day at least the littles. Carlos took charge, he leaned against a tree and read the instructions Ben had scraped together, it looked to be a lot like his old system only bigger. He showed them where everything went, showed Jay and the Gastons how to run the pipes through the walls and how to put in the vents and then he set about setting up the wires to the solar panel.

As night started to fall Carlos pressed the button that would hopefully boot the system, he walked over and put his had near the vent and gave a sigh of relief, air was blowing out. In a few minutes it would heat up and they wouldn't have to worry about freezing.

“Let the littles back in to warm up, we have heat.”

 

He watched the kids smile as they came into the quickly warming house, this project was wearing them all out, but it was worth it. No one had any injuries, other than some scraped knees. Despite being rid of danger, many kids woke throughout the night from nightmares. Each one had someone they would go to, sometimes others would wake up, but not usually. Carlos was careful to keep hot cocoa to help calm and soothe the kids back to sleep. Ben had made good on his promise, the big house had a full kitchen and bathroom. The kitchen had been nearly useless, but now that they had a solar panel they could use the appliances. The rest of the house was what a girl named Evie was calling 'Isle Chic” which the guys took to mean 'fucking odd'. There was a room of couches and chairs as well as a room of sleeping bags and toys. The second floor the entire floor was filled with mattresses, Everyone had tried living in the separate houses, and most of them ended up in the big house before morning. Either from their own nightmares, or from worrying about a friend.

 

The field they had claimed as their own had grown. They now had a solid path to the beach and docks. A small farm had been made near the river, it was dormant now, but the kids had learned to can and preserve what they'd harvested. Ben had sent books to help the kids learn vital skills that most of them didn't have. Diego had made a trap for small animals, such as rabbits and taught the oldest kids how to clean and prep fresh meat. Carlos had built a rain water collection system that was supplying the big house with running water, something even the town on the Isle didn't have. They were nervous about the king seeing their little village, but they knew it may be what got them taken off the isle. They relied minimally on the barges, the goblins came daily to ensure they didn't have any correspondence for Prince Ben, but often the children had or made what they needed.

 

Jay sat on a tree stump watching Carlos and Diego. Prince Ben had taken a huge risk and sent them two high quality swords about a month after they made their village. Carlos and Diego practiced at least once a week, both expected the adults to try something sooner or later and right now they were the only defense for 60 other kids.

“Those two are fucking hot together.”

Jay and Mal's head whipped to see Harriet standing behind them

“Why do you think we watch them practice?” Mal asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Good point.” the older girl conceded. While sitting on the snowy ground with Mal.

 

Diego and Carlos twisted and flipped around each other, after a while Carlos knocked Diego's sword out of his hand. They paused, “J, come grab the sword, dry it off. D, keep going.”

“Are you insane?”

“Do you think any of our parents will stop attacking because we lost our weapon?”

Jay had hardly moved when Diego went back on the attack trying to land a hit on his smaller cousin. Carlos finally ended their match, he dropped down to dodge a blow before rolling over and coming up behind Diego to put the taller boy in a headlock.

“Okay, you win, again.” Diego said while tossing his sword to the side, where Jay grabbed it to dry and sheathe it. Diego quickly flipped his cousin and pinned him, the two proceeded to wrestle in the slush.

“Seriously have you two considered making out!” Harriet called with a smirk. Both boys heads snapped to her, “Well someone had to help him through his whole 'not gay' phase. Jay here was too busy with you to do it.” Diego smirked before Carlos flipped him and tried to choke him, clearly pissed off that Diego had shared that bit of information.

“Damn am I sorry I missed that.” Mal said

“Seriously?” Carlos “He's my cousin, doesn't the phrase fucking disgusting register in your head?” Carlos yelped as Diego flipped them again and pinned his arms over his head.

“It registered, but I've also heard a whole lost worse. Besides, as those two said, fucking hot.” Jay told them.

 

“Fucking hormonal teenagers” Carlos while trying to wiggle out from under Diego.

“Oh like you're much better. Besides I'm fucking gorgeous, and you do look like me, a bit. Makes sense those perverts would like the idea.”

“Never said I _liked_ the idea” Jay said, “just that I'm betting it would have made my pants uncomfortable.” Mal and Harriet laughed.

“I like the idea and fully endorse an encore!” Harriet said.

“Isn't two years a little late for an encore?” Carlos said.

Everyone ignored him.

 

Diego dropped his head by Carlos ear making sure no one else heard him, “I'm okay with the idea, it's up to you though.”  
“For fucks sake.” was all Carlos said

“Think of it this way, we kiss for a minute then you and Jay go dry hump or whatever you're up to and I'll go play with my Dragon. As for Harriet, maybe one of the Gastons will get lucky.”

“I don't really need be persuaded” Carlos mumbled, “I just don't wanna freak Jay out.”

“So if he's good with it, you are?” Diego asked still pinning the younger boy, who had given up trying to get free.

Carlos nodded.

 

“All seriousness, Mal, Jay, you both good with this?”

“Fuck yes” both answered him at once.

“C is right, fucking perverts” he smirked before turning back to his trapped cousin, he let his hands go. Carlos wrapped them around his slightly larger cousin, letting his hand tangle into the thin stripe of hair at the back of his head.

 

Diego felt his stomach drop as he pressed his lips to Carlos'. The younger boy let out a soft groan and Diego silently saluted Jays restraint, before running his tongue across the smaller boys lip silently asking just how far this show was going. He was sure he felt a smirk before Carlos's tongue darted out to tangle with his. Carlos was surprised to feel Diego's erection pressing against his, he knew the end goal was to go get laid but he didn't think _he_ could affect the other boy that much. Suddenly teeth sunk into his lower lip, he moaned and pressed his hips up, he didn't care who it was on top of him, that felt fucking good.

 

Diego knew it was his little cousin under him, and he knew this was supposed to just be a quick show to get their partners turned on, but his body had other ideas. He'd remembered that damn near everything made Carlos make a noise, he had forgotten just how much those noises effected him. He felt Carlos's lip between his teeth and bit down, the moan he got was nothing compared to the delightful friction that was made when Carlos thrust his hips up. Diego pressed his hips against his cousins, his soft groan mixing with the nearly endless string of moans coming from the smaller boy.

 

“So do we get involved, or let them cum in their pants.” Mal asked after a moment of watching them rub their erections together, it was obvious even to her that they'd pretty well forgotten their audience.

“You interrupt that and I'll kill you” Harriet said, her eyes glued to the scene in front of her.

“I hope you know how to dig a hole, come on Mal.” Jay said while getting off the stump.

“And you called us the perverts.” Mal said loudly when she reached the two writhing boys.

 

Diego pulled away from Carlos, which earned him a small whine. “Jay you have to have the self control of a fucking nun with the noises he makes.” Diego said while standing up and wrapping his arm around Mal, “Shall we go finish this up?” he smirked.

“Sounds good, you two, try to make it indoors, don't wanna scare the kids!” Mal said over her shoulder, Diego's hand already running under her shirt.  
“You too!” Jay laughed before leaning down to pick up Carlos, who promptly yelped and demanded to be put down.

“I'll put you down, then we'll finish what D started.” Jay said walking to one of the houses. As they went through the door Carlos asked him, “Can we continue without the pants?”. His only answer was to be let onto his feet before Jay pushed him against the wall and kissed him. After a second he pulled back, “do you De Vil kids have chocolate in your blood stream or something?” Carlos looked at him blankly for a second before he realized Jay was able to taste Diego in his mouth. He smirked, “I dunno about anyone else, but me and him do”.

“Maybe next time I'll have to kiss him and you can have Mal.” Jay said while snaking his hand under the waistband of Carlos pants.

“Are you trying to kill my erection?”

“Nope just distract you so I can do this” he said while letting his hand brush Carlos cock. They had tried a few times to give each other hand jobs and Carlos always had to stop them. Today though he moaned and pushed his hips forward. Jay leaned down to kiss along his neck before stopping at his ear, “So pants off?”

Carlos pushed his pants down, while Jay lost his shirt and pants. Jay smiled at his boyfriend, finally able to see him naked. He leaned down and kissed his neck again. Carlos shoved him until he stumbled on the couch and fell back on it. Carlos quickly scrambled on top of him and pressed their erections together before catching his lips again.

 

Jay flipped them over, before he pulled back to look at Carlos, his soft brown eyes, blow wide by lust, lips swollen and red. “What did Diego do to make you moan and buck against him” Jay asked

Carlos blushed and mumbled something.

“One more time love, whatever it was I don't mind.”

“I said, he bit my lip, hard.”

Jay felt his mouth go dry, he didn't think Carlos would enjoy anything rough knowing his past. He smiled at the pale boy under him, “I wanna do something, just tell me if I hurt you okay?” Carlos nodded when Jay dropped his head to his neck. The older boy sunk his teeth into the sensitive flesh before gently kissing and sucking on the now red spot.

“Oh fuck, Jay!” Carlos moaned as his hips rose off the couch, Jay ground his hips against the other boy feeling an orgasm coming quickly thanks to the delicious noises his boyfriend made. Jay continued his assault on Carlos neck leaving a trail of angry red marks.

“Ah, I'm gonna cum.” Carlos gasped.

“Me too” Jay said, “Cum for me baby” Jay practically purred in Carlos's ear before biting down on the lobe. He felt the small boy stiffen, his cock twitching between them, the added sensation sent Jay over the edge, he came with a soft “Fuck, Carlos”.

 

They laid there in a post orgasm haze, sharing soft kisses, enjoying the feeling of just existing together.

“It was worth it to let you kiss another guy” Jay said with a smirk.

“Shut up” Carlos smiled at him.

“Sometime I do want the whole story.” Jay said while gently kissing the marks he'd left on the pale boys neck.

“Does now work for you?” Carlos asked, watching the surprise flit across Jay's face.

“May as well.” Jay smiled.

 

((A/N: Carlos tells the story in his own words, I just didn't want a wall of monologue.))

_Carlos and Diego sat together on the couch, it was Christmas eve. They were probably the only kids on the Isle that celebrated the holiday, every year Diego would bring Carlos a new band shirt and Carlos would give him something, this year it was a bottle of Jack Skellingtons Auradonian Whiskey._

“ _What do you think they're doing on the main land?” Carlos asked suddenly._

“ _Laughing at us” Diego deadpanned. Seeing his cousins crestfallen expression he realized the pale boy was serious. “I don't know, I'd assume the story book thing, stockings and Santa and food. Making a last wish for something they'll never get and going to sleep.”_

_Carlos nodded his head but didn't say anything, which was weird usually Diego couldn't shut the small boy up._

“ _What's up with you tonight?” Diego finally asked after another ten minutes of silence._

“ _Just thinking too much. Don't wanna talk about it, it's too...” He trailed off “weird, I guess”._

“ _Nope, either you talk, or we drink until you talk. It's not good to keep bottling crap up.” Diego pressed._

“ _Oh fine.” Carlos huffed figuring at least the older boy would leave him alone. “Ithinkimightbegay” he said in a rush._

“ _Once more, slower and with spaces in there. I heard you just fine, I don't give a fuck. I think you need to hear it come out of your mouth.”_

“ _I think I might be gay”. Carlos said blushing bright red._

“ _Good boy. Now what the hell makes you think that? Aside from the obvious you'd rather see a cock than tits.” Diego lit a smoke and offered one to the pale boy, surprised when he took one. Carlos didn't usually smoke._

“ _I moved up a grade-”_

“ _We all know boy genius” Diego interrupted._

“ _Yeah, well with that promotion came a bully and he's sorta really hot.”_

_Diego felt his jaw drop, he'd seen the kid picking on C, he wasn't bad looking but he was most defiantly not gay._

“ _So why the might? Sounds to me like you know you're gay.”_

“ _I dunno, I never kissed a girl, and I never liked any other guys, just him._

_Diego leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to his cousins mouth._

“ _Yep, I'm still alive, you're gay.” Diego smirked as Carlos's brain tried to catch up. He was the one surprised when Carlos shifted to straddle his legs and kissed him again. Diego pulled back after a moment, “Hang on C, you're not gonna get weird about this later, are you?”_

“ _Don't think so. I mean if you go advertise around the school it'll be hard, but up here alone, I'm good.”_

“ _Yeah, I'm gonna go tell the school I made out with my cousin. If that didn't lose my rep, being related to you would.” Diego joked._

“ _Shut up.” Carlos told him._

“ _Make me” Diego countered and stuck out his tongue. Carlos leaned forward and captured his mouth in another kiss, this time their tongues wrapped languidly around each other._

 

_Diego loved the sounds his little cousin was making. Everything he did earned him a moan or a groan. With practiced ease he flipped Carlos over onto the couch and laid on top of him, touching from stomach to feet._

“ _Lemme know if I go too far” Diego told the freckled boy under him before slipping his hand under his shirt. When Diego ran his hand across Carlos's nipple the small boy pressed his hips up, the resulting friction making him moan. Carlos tilted his head to kiss along Diego's neck making the larger boy gasp. Diego decided to test something, he let his fingers close on one of Carlos's nipples and pinched it roughly._

“ _Ah! Fuck!” Carlos moaned under him. Diego smiled and pressed his hips forward sighing when the friction offered his straining erection a tiny bit of relief._

 

“ _If you keep that up I'm gonna cum.” Carlos panted after a few minutes of rutting._

“ _Hum, can't have that. Yet.” Diego smirked, he leaned his head down and whispered in Carlos's ear, “I want to wrap my hand around your hard cock and stroke you until you cum so hard you forget your own name”. He watched the shock slowly penetrate through Carlos's lust hazed eyes, “pervert” Carlos whispered, while his hands went to unbutton Diego's pants._

“ _Probably. Ended up fucking Eth more than once after practice, some of those dance moves of yours should be illegal.” Diego told him while slipping Carlos's shorts off him, and helping the with his own. He sat back on the couch and pulled Carlos into his lap, their cocks nearly touching. Carlos didn't waste any time wrapping his fingers around his cousins larger dick, he was rewarded with a soft moan. Carlos leaned down and kissed along Diego's neck and chest, enjoying making the boy squirm. He bit gently a few times, not wanting to hurt him._

“ _You're not the only one who can take a little pain C.”_

_Carlos smirked before leaning forward and biting his shoulder, hard. He lapped at the drops of blood that leaked out from the small puncture wounds._

_Diego cried out as Carlos teeth sunk into his shoulder, his orgasm ripped through him, he hadn't even been close but the sudden pain had made him dig his nails into Carlos's back, the pain pushed the smaller boy over the edge, his cock spasming and shooting cum across their stomachs. The sight and sounds of Carlos coming undone coupled with the pain jolting from the bite Carlos was still gently kissing and licking sent him over the edge._

 

“You're the one who left that scar on his shoulder?” Jay asked with a laugh. No wonder he won't tell anyone who did it. 'Oh I was fucking my baby cousin and he bit me' was fucked up even on their screwed up little Isle.

“Yep, we messed around multiple times that week, never went farther than a hand job though. He started dating Ursie when school went in so we stopped. I thought it would be awkward as hell, but it never was. A lot like how things are with you it just feels _right_. When my mother beat me I used that week to fuel the shit I spit at her, just left D's name out of it”

 

“You are nuts.” Jay said holding him tighter. “You know Mal is the one who pointed you out to me. She'd noticed you looked a bit like a thinner, shorter, less hot Diego, her words not mine.” Jay said, “I don't particularly believe in love at first sight but I think we might be as close as two villains get to that.”

 

Carlos kissed him again, Words didn't express how happy he was Jay wouldn't give him shit about what he'd done with D.

 

“I told Mal about that Christmas, you know the one where we learned to sword fight” Diego said as they all sat down with a plate of food for dinner.

Carlos nearly choked on his dinner, both from shock and laughter at how D phrased it.

“It's good, I told Jay too. I think we wants a time machine to go back and watch.”

“Better be a two seater, Mal is right there too.” Diego smiled and bumped his shoulder against the smaller boy. They were sitting together, Mal and Jay on either side of them, eating with the rest of their group.

 

The next morning Carlos met the goblin at the dock, he'd penned a note to Ben late the night before.

 

_Prince Ben,_

_The heat has saved us. We are still thriving here. I am the one who usually writes you, but this time I am doing so without any other Descendants knowing._

_On the Isle Christmas doesn't exist. I read about it as a child and my cousin celebrates with me, but no one else does. I wanted to extend it to all the Descendants. That's where I need help, could you maybe send some decorations? We have a tree on the edge of the grove that could be decorated and I've been making small gifts for the children. We don't need much, just some lights and orniments._

_Carlos_

 

 


	9. Auradon on the Isle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter I could not get how I wanted it. I need more practice conveying what is in my head to paper. I've written it four times though and this was the best, so here it it!
> 
> Ps. I don't drink coffee, I run on comments and favorites; so help a girl out!

The next morning the goblin handed Prince Ben the note from Carlos, his eyes widened. He knew things were bad on the Isle, but no such thing as Christmas was a bit much. He brought this new note to class to consult with his friends, the verdict was the same throughout.

As Christmas approached the Goblins left a barge parked for the Auradon kids to fill as the wished. They had worked tirelessly to salvage discarded decorations. Ben enlisted Doug and his friends to make an artificial tree that the kids could put up inside in addition to their tree outside. Ben send back a short note at Audrey's request.

 

_Carlos,_

_Can you send the names, ages and genders of the Descendants?_

_Ben_

 

Two days before Christmas Carlos was getting depressed, he hadn't heard anything else about his note to the prince after he'd sent the names over. He didn't want to tell anyone else what he'd done either, so he silently got up just like every morning and went to the docks. He sat and watched the barge come in, his spirit rose it had things on it, _a lot_ of things. Most noticeable was a teenager with brown hair. As the boat approached Carlos could see he was in a yellow shirt with blue jeans. He realized with a start it was Prince Ben; this would either play out to be the best day of his life or the worst.

 

Ben watched the Isle approach, this side looked nothing like the gloomy wasteland he could see from Auradon. It was sunny and cheerful with a small beach and forest. He assumed the path must run to their village. Sitting on one of the dock pylons was a scrawny boy with two tone hair. Ben was startled, he didn't _look_ anything like a villain. In fact he looked like villains would eat him alive, hell Doug was more threatening than this kid.

 

As the barge bumped softly against the dock he walked down the gangplank. At the top he held his shoulders back and walked straight, like the royalty he'd been trained to be. By the bottom he'd slipped into the slouch he had around friends, this wasn't a diplomatic adventure, this was an example of curiosity killing the cat.

 

“Hi there, I'm Ben.” he left the prince part off, it always made him sound like a pompous ass.

“I'm Carlos, didn't think anyone was coming until spring.”

“Curiosity killed the prince.” Ben smiled, “No one had ever even thought of something like Christmas not existing. Most of the adults don't care because it's a holiday for kids, the kids cared though. We all worked together to get decorations gathered up for you guys, then they pitched in and got gifts for everyone.”

“Whoa, you didn't need to do that much. Uhm, if you wanna come see the village I'll get some of the kids to unload the boat.” Carlos stammered, he wasn't expecting anything like this today.

 

Ben smiled at the slim boys demeanor, baffled was an understatement, “You sound how I feel. My dad would kill me if he knew where I was. Relax, nothing official, just be yourself, I don't get offended, promise.”

Carlos smiled, “Just remember you asked for it. Come on”

 

He lead the way down the path, he walked up to the big house, “We've been staying in here, turns out we don't like to be apart.”Carlos said.

“Mind if I take pictures, this is amazing for kids.” Ben asked, Carlos shrugged “go ahead”.

After a minute he shoved the door open, “hey guys we got company” he greeted. Heads whipped to the door, no one should be there but them. He watched Diego's hand slide under the couch where they kept the swords during the day.

“D chill, friend, not foe.” He stepped in letting the prince in behind him, “This is Prince Ben, he's here on unofficial business.”

 

“Totally unofficial, just call me Ben, I'm not here as the prince. I'm here as some one who couldn't believe there were over fifty kids who'd never had a Christmas before.”

As he said it he watched the few little kids, they actually looked confused, his heart dropped. He still had a small hope that this whole thing was some big joke.

“Anyway, just do your thing, I'm gonna show Ben around, some of you have a barge to unload.” Carlos said, Jay and Diego practically raced out of the house to the Barge, Mal close on their heels.

 

“Take a good look, you made it all possible.” Carlos smiled. “This is basically our living room.” They were surrounded by couches and chairs, “we move them into groups as needed”. "Over here is a play room” he showed him the room with toys and sleeping bags. Motioning to be quiet as he saw some of the kids were napping, “the littles nap in there too.” he walked quietly to the kitchen. Inside a girl with blue hair was instructing six kids that looked to be around five. “this is out kitchen, Evie is helping them make breakfast, or a plan for world domination I'm not sure which” he smiled when Ben laughed at his bad joke.

 

“We never did make stairs, up this ladder is our, I guess it's a bed. We kinda sleep in a pile like animals.” Carlos said with a blush.

“Hey you guys are comfortable, that's what matters.”

“You can poke your head up, there isn't much room to stand without getting on the bed.”

Ben didn't understand what Carlos meant when he said there wasn't room, then he saw the mattress covered floor and smiled. It had blankets and stuffed animals strewed across it, he laughed inwardly as he spotted a bear with a crown that had been his as a child. He had gladly donated it to the first barge of stuff.

 

“Who got Kingsly?”

“Who, what?” Carlos asked.

“The brown bear with the crown, his name is, err was Kingsly.”

Carlos laughed, “that is Cy's. You should tell him it was yours he'd love that. He never named it, insisted it was well hugged so someone else must have named him.”

 

“Seriously, you guys are the evil villains my father thinks will destroy Auradon? He's out of his wild mind.” Ben sighed “Which one is Cy?”

“Evie, you seen Cy?”

“Snowball fight near the stream” the blue haired girl supplied from the kitchen.

 

Carlos lead the way, he saw the small boys hair, he'd inherited his fathers blue flames. He was running around pelting everyone with snow.

“Hey Cy!” Carlos yelled hoping to get the kid. Cy looked up and ignored him. Carlos sighed, “Cover your ears, his dad could yell, and I've been told I make him seem quiet. Ben covered his ears.

“Cyanide!” Carlos yelled as loud as he could. Ben winced, glad he'd covered his ears. The small boy walked over, his hair flaming up.

“I heard you the first time! Sheesh!” Cy whined.

“Don't give me that crap or you'll be the one to clean the bathroom, _again_ ” Carlos said.

“Ben wanted to talk to you.”

“What the fuck is a Ben?” the little boy asked crossing his arms.

Ben started laughing “I can hear his father.”

“Actually I think that might be Jay you're hearing.” Carlos smiled before looking at Cy, “This guy is Ben, he lives on Auradon and wanted to talk to you about your bear.”

 

The change was instant, his hair shrunk back close to his head and a smile came across his features.

“There is our resident bad ass; mention a teddy bear and he flames out.” Carlos laughed while Ben crouched down to the kid.

“What do you know about my bear mister?” Cy asked.

 

“That was my bear; Carlos said you wouldn't name him because he already had a name and you're right. His name is Kingsly, but if you'd like you could rename him, he spent a long time away from everyone, he would probably like the new start.” Ben watched the young boy, he couldn't have been more than four. This, these kids were what his father were holding in exile. A kid who wouldn't rename a bear, Ben shook his head and said softly, “My father is an idiot”.

 

“I like Kingsly, a new start doesn't mean the past goes away, it means you get to make the new stuff better.”

Ben started at the little boy his jaw open.

“C tells us all that when we have nightmares.” Cy said.

 

“Carlos seems like he's very smart.” guessing that C had to be what the kids called Carlos.

“He is, Him and J and D and M saved us all, but they don't like to hear it.” Cy whispered loudly.

Carlos laughed, “It's an Isle of evil, rescuing people isn't good, or rather it is.”

 

Carlos took Ben to see their garden, the water collection system and the traps. Ben was shocked, for just kids this was astounding. As they got near the path to the beach a taller boy with long dark hair came over and wrapped his arm around Carlos, a girl with purple hair and a boy that looked vaguely like Carlos came up the path next, wrapped arm in arm.

 

“I can't believe you brought Christmas to this wasteland!” Diego told him with a grin, “You are a fucking amazing, kid!”

“I'm not a kid!” Carlos whined.

“Sure ya are, you're younger than me.”

Carlos raised an eyebrow, “Do I need to bring your shoulder into this?”

Diego started laughing, “Okay you're a fucking amazing cousin!”

“You're both fucking amazing” Mal said, she was thinking of their sword fight, but it worked well enough in this conversation.

 

“That is something I didn't expect on the Isle. Family and love are never mentioned in the stories about you guys.” Ben observed.

“It's actually what started this all.” Carlos said, “Why don't you come into the house and we'll retell some of our stories?”

Ben followed them, he was surprised by how _normal_ they seemed. He sat and drank a cup of hot cocoa while the kids retold the story of Maleficent finding Mal on stage. Carlos retold burning down Hell Hall, watching to see Ben's reaction. As expected it was pure horror.

“But, she was your _mom_ ”

 

Carlos gave a hallow laugh. “I dunno if I'd show anyone else in Auradon but I think it would help for one person to know exactly what kind of parents we left from.”

Carlos shifted and yanked his shirt off before turning so Ben could see clearly, “My mother tied me down, carved that into my spine and let some of her goons rape me.”

Ben couldn't believe that, but he could see the evidence.

“What the hell caused that?” Ben asked, unable ot help himself.

“Told her I was gay.” Carlos said with a smirk.

 

“Fuck, my dad literally walked in on me blowing a guy and still didn't hit me.” Ben said “Did earn myself the worlds most awkward speech though.”

“So sexuality isn't a big deal on Auradon?” Diego asked, he was worried how C and J would be accepted _if_ they made it to Auradon.

“Nope, true love and all that shit.” Ben said, he liked these kids, they really were just like him and his friends. “I should get going, don't want the goblins held up all day. I'm gonna try to get my father over here sooner. I've heard what he's expecting to find, this is not it.”

“No rush, we have survival pretty much mastered and the books you've sent let us teach the other kids.” Diego said.

 

Ben bid them a farewell while waving to the kids running around. The entire barge ride home he tossed his thoughts around in his head. His father spoke like the Descendants were a bunch of savages who wanted to destroy the world, they were kids just like him and Audrey, or Doug and Chad. He thought of the last picture he took, Jay and Diego sitting on the couch, Mal and Carlos in their laps. How many times had he sat just like that with his friends? On second thought the Descendants were _better_ than them. There was no way in hell any of them would have ran away and started their own village with fifty other kids. And if they had they never would have survived, much less thrived. Sure the Descendants had help, but they were still on their own.

 

Carlos surprised him the most, he'd formed this image in his mind, that was a lot closer to Jay than Carlos. He could see the smallest of the core four was really the leader, despite his stature everyone looked to him. He wasn't the most evil, he wasn't the strongest, he was the smartest and that made him the best leader, the others seemed to know it. They appeared to operate as a group, but he was experienced in political garbage, he was the subtle signs clear as day.

 

As he got home he went directly to his fathers study. He knocked and waited to be called in.

“Father” Ben greeted.

“My son, what can I do for you.”

“Listen, for once.” Ben said, waiting for his father to reprimand him for insolence.

“Is this about your trip to the Isle” King Adam asked.

Ben felt his jaw drop for the hundredth time that day, then decided to run with it.

“Yes” he saw the surprise in his fathers eyes, apparently he expected a lie “I went to the Isle, as you know. I and the other kids have been helping them as much as we can. In correspondence one of them said they'd never had a Christmas before, so we arranged it and I personally deliver it, with some goblin help. Their village is amazing, they are amazing. They don't belong exiled from us any more than Chad or Audrey. I want you to visit sooner than summer, I want you to see they are worth saving.”

 

“You seem to have thought this out, did you bring evidence or are you hoping the Christmas spirit moves me?” King Adam asked with a laugh.

“They let me take pictures.” King Adam looked surprised as Ben took out his camera, he flipped to the picture of the kids on the couch and slid it to his father. “The purple haired one is the disowned daughter of Maleficent, she's sitting on Cruellea's nephew, next to him is Jafar's son, and in his lap is Cruellea's son.”

 

His father stared at the picture before sliding to the next one, Ben shifted to see the screen. “That is their garden, it's inactive now, but they canned a ton of stuff from it.”

Another slide, “Their rain collection system, the house has indoor plumbing.”

Another slide, “Their traps for fresh meat.”

Another slide, “No way kids built that!”

“In two days. They built that house, alone using supplies my friends and I sent.”

Another slide “Their playroom, with napping kids”

Another slide “Their kitchen, Evie was making lunch”

Another slide” Living room.”

Another slide “How they sleep, they worry if they separate”

Another slide “A snowball fight.”

 

“I must say I'm impressed at the ingenuity of them.”

“Is that every kid on the Isle?”

“No Roughly fifty kids left, one stayed behind and acts as a runner bringing in new kids if she hears of an abuse case.” Ben said, remembering Jay telling him about Cy's sister.

“I will go visit them on New Years Day.” King Adam said.

“And what is the purpose of the visit?” Ben pressed he wanted good news to send the descendants.

 

“To chat with them, to see for myself that they are not their parents. To see if it is plausible to bring them to Auradon. Or at least support their endeavors at separating from their parents.”

“Thank you father. I think you'll be very happy with what you see.” Ben said while leaving, he had to show his friends the pictures. Going to his dorm he found Doug and Chad wrapped around each other while Audrey rolled her eyes at them. They were all sitting on his bed, he slid next to Audrey and silently handed her his phone with the pictures.

 

“Who are they?” She asked, Ben hadn't told them of his plan for the day, just that he'd be busy and to come over in the afternoon. Chad and Doug were quick to look at the little screen.

“They sit like us.” Chad observed.

“They, are the Descendants.” he heard Audrey gasp. “Carlos is the one with curly black and white hair. He is sitting on Jays lap. Next to Jay is Diego and on his lap is Mal.”

“Are they in some weird foursome?” Audrey asked

“No, why?”

“Carlos and Diego are holding hands” Ben laughed, “They're cousins, Carlos was abused and Diego saved him, I assume the touchy feely thing came from that.” He wasn't about to tell them that Carlos had gotten his revenge, nor would he say how.

 

He flipped through the rest of the slides, his friends couldn't believe what the kids had managed.

“That is unbelievable.” Doug said, “That children could do that alone with the tiny bit of help we've offered.”

“They weren't alone, they had us.” Ben said, “You should have seen them when I mentioned Christmas, I've never seen less of a reaction to the word. I guess Carlos has some grand plan for the holiday, him and Diego celebrated it anyway, but no one else ever did.”

 

“So Carlos is the weird one, what's he the kicked puppy like Dougie here?” Chad laughed while hugging his boyfriend.

“Actually he's their leader. They say its the four of them, but if you're around them it's clear they all look to Carlos. He's the one that set the heater up, and designed the home, which includes indoor plumbing.”

“Amazing.” Doug said.

 

“So, there has to be more to this.” Audrey said.

“Dad agreed to go earlier, he's gonna go on the first, I need to get a letter down to the goblins so the descendants are updated.” Ben said.

“Well go write that letter sweetie!” Audrey exclaimed.

 

Ben sat at his desk, he thought about writing a formal letter, but having met the kids he realized just how silly that was.

 

_Descendants,_

_I spoke to my father, I showed him the pictures I took. He's agreed to come visit sooner. He will be there on January 1 st. He is looking to bring you to Auradon, or at least instill a true program to help you, rather than relying on us kids. I think he was embarrassed that the kids of Auradon are doing more than the adults in regards to you guys. Merry Christmas, I hope you enjoy your first true one._

_Ben_

 

_P.S: I showed my friends too, they can't believe how much you did with what they feel was a tiny bit of help. Perspective is a bitch._

 


	10. Merry Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't condone underage drinking, of course I don't condone rape, abuse or kids running away but this story has it all! So let's remember it's just a story, no characters were harmed in the making of my insanity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! If you read this before June 21st please go back and read chapter 3. As I was uploading I totally missed that one, I have added it. It's mildly important to the story since it shows how Mal and Diego meet among other things.

Carlos looked at the pile of decorations that had taken over the living room and started directing everyone about what to do. He was ecstatic to see Ben had included some musical tapes, which he quickly put in the player. He told the little kids stories of Santa, and the older kids how the season was all about magic and believing in the impossible.

“Dude we're in Descendant village, without any abuse in sight; we're walking proof of the impossible.” one older boy said.

Carlos couldn't help but nod. By the end of the night they had put their tree up inside and decorated it. They also put lights on the outside tree and lights throughout the house. Finally Carlos ran an extension cord to the power for their heat and plugged it in. All at once the magic came alive.

 

“They are beautiful!”  
“The colors are so bright”

“Look at the reflection in the snow!”

The core four stood smiling up at the outdoor tree, listening to the others oh and ah.

“You've outdone yourself C” Diego told him with a smile.

“We” Carlos said softly “I couldn't have done any of this alone.”

 

“I say we put on a Christmas show, think we can learn a few Christmas songs in two days?” Diego asked

“I have no idea, go get Ethan and we'll try it!”

 

Christmas eve the older kids help the little ones make cookies for Santa, before sitting with them while they fell asleep. Once they were asleep they got back up and ate the cookies, and put the gifts under the tree in the living room. The Auradon kids had wrapped and tagged them, all they had to do was put them out and open them. Carlos stepped back and watched everyone else munch on cookies and milk and smiled. Sixteen of there were awake, all over age fourteen. Some of them had visible scars, some still flinched when someone brushed them unexpectedly, but the were alive and they were happy.

 

With a final look around they all headed back up to the littles, they took their spots and went to sleep. They were awoken at an ungodly hour by a round of shrieks. The oldest kids sat up prepared for an attack when they heard the kids were yelling about Santa not danger.

“Insane.” Harriet said before peeking down the hatch, “They're so happy. Maybe it's not insane.”

 

They all climbed down, the oldest of the littles helped the smaller read the names and deliver the gifts. The oldest realized there were more gifts than there had been the night before. It turned out that almost everyone in the village made a gift for someone else there. The kids were bunched together happily opening their gifts. They were mostly generic things, cars and dolls. The older kids had gotten art supplies, clothes and jewelry.

 

Carlos had invaded the kitchen as soon as the gifts were open. Jay went in and wrapped his arms around the lithe form that was quickly mixing something.

“Go away, too busy.”

“Good, I'll help.”

“Do you have any idea how to cook?”

“Nope, but I know how to follow directions.”

“Then why didn't you go away?” Carlos asked while pouring batter onto a skillet.

“Okay, most directions.”

“Fine, get a stack of plates down, put them on the table. In the fridge there is a bowl of fruit and multiple cans of stuff called whipped cream. I'll be throwing three of these on each plate, you top it with a scoop of fruit mix, a swirl of whipped cream and hand it to the first set of grubby little hands that shows up.”

 

One hundred and eighty three pancakes later Carlos wiped his hands on his pants and turned to smile at Jay who had two plates left on the counter, one had a significantly larger pile of whipped cream, he handed that to Carlos.

“Why so much cream?”

“I sampled it, you'll love it.” Carlos shrugged and tried it, Jay was right it was good.

 

“D is gonna make dinner, so we're free until then.” Carlos said finishing his breakfast.

“Good I plan on giving you your gift and kissing you until neither of us can breathe.”

“For the rest of the day?” Carlos asked while Jay wrapped his arms around him.

“Mhmm, maybe we'll get a chance to sword fight” he chuckled when Carlos blushed.

 

Diego worked quickly, Mal had been thoroughly shocked that he knew how to cook. He sang and swung his hips while he waited to flip their steaks over. He figured they'd gotten four or five cows worth of steak, more than enough for all of them. He'd already made a giant salad to go with it and four cakes were in the oven.

“You seen C and Jay lately?” He asked as one song ended.

 

“Yeah, they were going into the back building and looked pretty lost in each other.” Mal smirked at her boyfriend. The back building had become the older kids favorite spot to escape, to the point they'd put a lock on the door for privacy.

 

“We're always lost in each other” Jay said leaning against the door frame Carlos tucked under his arm.

“Well I see you two had fun.” Mal commented

Jay just smirked, Carlos looked confused.

“You got a bit of a mark on your neck C” Mal laughed, Diego turned to look at his cousin and laughed.

“Looks rather _climatic_ ” Diego smirked.

“Mhmm, it's the best Christmas gift I can give” Carlos grinned making Jay and Diego both blush.  
  


Mal plated the dinners while Jay and Carlos handed them out. After dinner they each grabbed a bag they'd pack along with the rest of the band and went to the houses to get changed. They met at a stage that the teens had built near the stream. It was draped in Christmas lights and they'd used two strands of all red to write “Bad Apples” on a black blanket that was acting as a backdrop for the concert.

 

Ethan took the front of the stage, their usual announcer had stayed in town.

“In honor of our first Christmas as a family, we decided to put our rotten spin on what they tell me are Christmas classics. This started as Deck the Halls; now it's Wreck the Malls!” Ethan yelled before retreating to his spot while Mal and Diego walked up to the front.

 

((A/N: Song is actually Wreck the Malls by Bob Rivers, I do not own it and I don't intend any copyright infringements by using it. Lyrics may be slightly wrong, I typed them while playing the song rather than looking them up))

 

“ _Wreck the malls this Christmas season.”_ Mal and Diego sang together.

 _ **fa-la-la-la, la-la-la-la ;**_ The rest of the group backed them up, including Jay and Harriet who watched them practice.

_Blow your cash for no good reason._

_**fa-la-la-la, la-la-la-la** _

_Push your charge card to the limit._

_**fa-la-la-la, la-la-la-la** _

_Checkbook now has nothing in it._

_**fa-la-la-la, la-la-la-la** _

_Wreck the malls with my friend Charlie_

_**fa-la-la-la, la-la-la-la** _

_Drive to K-Mart on this holly_

_**fa-la-la-la, la-la-la-la** _

_Tamper with their muzak system_

_**fa-la-la-la, la-la-la-la** _

_Trade something for Twisted Sister_

_**fa-la-la-la, la-la-la-la** _

_Wreck the pet store, do some damage_

_**fa-la-la-la, la-la-la-la** _

_Send the beagles on a rampage_

_**fa-la-la-la, la-la-la-la** _

_Acting in an uncouth manner_

_**fa-la-la-la, la-la-la-la** _

_Drop your pants and moon at Santa_

_**fa-la-la-la, la-la-la-la** _

 

Everyone was laughing and singing as best they could. The lights flashed and lit up the band. They played six more modified songs before Diego took the front edge of the stage again.

“We have a special announcement, on the first day of the new year the King will be here to see our happy little village. As such our usual howler with copious amounts of alcohol has been rescheduled to tonight. Princey Poo himself sent us a crate of the good stuff. Kids may have a _taste_ , fourteen and up are perfectly welcome to get totally shit faced with us. Thirteen and under you are in charge for tonight, if you really need us we will be in the back building. We will go when the littles go to sleep.”

 

His announcement was met with a deafening roar from the twenty kids who could drink freely. Back inside the kids got ready for bed, true to his word any kid that was interested was allowed to take a sip of alcohol, as soon as they were asleep the older kids trooped out to the back house.

 

“Holy fuck!” Mal exclaimed.

“Techie did some magic for the season.” Jay said.

Inside the main room was a case of alcohol sitting innocently on the floor near one of the couches. The walls had been lined with lights that flashed rapidly making you look like you were moving if even you weren't. The stereo was hooked up and playing a mix of rock music. Everyone sat and stood around, a few people danced but they all seemed to be hesitant to be the first one to open a drink. Half an hour in Carlos was tired of everyone staring at their case of whiskey.

 

He walked over grabbed a bottle and looked around, “they don't bite.” He said while spinning the cap off. Those who didn't know him expected him to choke as he tipped the bottle back and swallowed enough to leave him light headed.

“Damn Carlos! Part fish?” Harriet yelled.

“Nah, genetic alcoholic!” Diego said while grabbing a bottle for himself.

Carlos laughed and leaned on Jay handing him the bottle.

 

Morning came too early for those in the back building. Carlos had been thoughtful enough to cover the windows and the kids could get their own breakfast. Jay woke up first, he hadn't drank as much, but he was still feeling the after effects. Carlos was held tight to his side, sandwiched between him and Diego. Mal was on the other side. Around the room all the teens were passed out in varying ways. Jay laughed at some of them that had lost clothes. Mal being one of them, she'd decided to tease Diego by dancing in her bra, the marks across her neck and chest proved he didn't have the worlds best restraint.

 

Jay scooted so he was leaning on the wall and sat there to watch the others wake up. The Gastons were first, nearly at the same time. They gave Jay a wave before getting up to leave, bright light filtered in reflecting off freshly fallen snow. That woke up anyone near the door with a groan. Jay smirked, as Mal stirred at the noise, she was gonna be miserable today, but not nearly as bad as Diego and Carlos.

 

The two cousins had gotten into a drinking contest that ended with them making out on one of the coffee tables, no one was sure who had started it. And most of them didn't really _want_ to break them up. Finally Jay did, knowing if they went much farther they'd embarrass themselves. He'd leaned down and asked Diego if he could have his boyfriend back, the slim boy laughed and told him sure while moving off Carlos, who promptly whined.

“Oh come on, you still get me.”

“But he has a lip ring” Carlos whined. Those that could hear him laughed.

“Like that do ya?” Jay smirked he liked drunk Carlos, the boy nodded his head while picking up a bottle from the floor. Jay gently took it and told him he was done. Carlos whined again but he kissed his neck to distract him. Shortly after that they started falling asleep and passing out cold.

 

“Mother fucker, shut the hell up and turn the fucking sun off.” Diego said as more people whined themselves awake.

“Shut up asshole you're the loudest one.” Carlos said.

Jay laughed quietly when Mal punched them both without saying a word, she pulled her discarded shirt over her head to hide the light from the door that kept opening.

 

“Violet is smart” Harriet said softly, “I'm gonna go make a vat of coffee, I think the De Vil boys will need it.” Jay nodded, not wanting to risk the wrath of a hung over Mal. Twenty minutes later she came back with a small barrel full of coffee.

“I didn't think you meant that literally” Jay whispered.

“Dude, they made out with each other in front of all of us, that took a serious level of drunk.” Harriet whispered back. They can stick their heads in a snow bank for the head ache.” She left, leaving the core four together, Mal finally sat up and used a paper cup to scoop out some coffee. She pulled her shirt back on and groaned. “I hate the morning after. Everything aches and it's not a good ache.”

“I tired to give you a good ache, you wouldn't let me.” Diego mumbled from his arms

“Yeah, _after_ you tried to give it to C. You two have some seriously weird incest thing going on.” Mal said sipping her coffee.

“Have you heard the noises he makes? Besides he's good looking, just like me.” Diego said before sitting up with a groan and getting his own coffee.

“Yeah, why don't you date a full length mirror.” Mal whined.

 

“Ugh, if any of you let me drink like that again I will kill you.” Carlos said without moving an inch.

“Babe, whats the last thing you even remember.” Jay asked, Carlos had been pretty gone when D had started their drinking game, and he'd been moving for another hour or so.

“Asshole challenging me to a drinking game. Then it gets fuzzy with flashes of things that may or may not have really happened.”

“Yeah, somewhere in there you abandoned the game and made out with D in front of everyone. We have no idea who started it. I didn't hear a single complaint until I intervened, at which point the only complaint was from you, that I didn't have a lip ring.” Jay said with a smirk.

“Explains why my shoulders feel like they're on fire.” Carlos said, still not moving.

Jay looked confused while Diego blushed.

“Wanna explain it to me?” Jay asked

“He scratches” Carlos said. Finally he pulled himself up and leaned on Jay with a soft moan of pain. Diego silently handed him a cup of coffee that he drained and handed back for a refill.

 

An hour late the core four walked back to the big house. The little kids were trying to be quiet, while they didn't understand it well, they knew the big kids were hurting. As the day progressed everyone slowly recovered. The core four were on the couch in their usual formation, Diego was holding Carlos' hand while Jay was checking the scratches on his back.

“Sorry cuz” D said when he saw the dried blood among the angry red lines.

“I don't remember complaining, and knowing me I probably didn't” Carlos said with a shrug.

“Can we not move the wound I'm cleaning” Jay asked while swiping an alcohol pad across the scratches.

“Wonder what I did to get such an amazing boyfriend.”

“I think Mal called it kicked puppy syndrome.” Jay said smirking at the boy in his arms.

“I did” Mal agreed

“Still, that's twice D and I made out in front of you and you still haven't left my ass.”

“To be fair, Mal hasn't left me either” Diego chimed in.

“Dude, I'm not even going to pretend to understand what's up with you and D, but it really doesn't bother me. It's not like its all the time, or you're leaving me to go off with him. You're not even hiding whatever it is.” Jay said glancing down at their intertwined fingers.

“But it's not normal.”

“If you're looking for me to tell you it's wrong and act like an asshole you've got the wrong guy.”

Mal and Diego watched in silence, Mal understood what Jay was saying because she felt the same.

“I think what Jay is trying to say is that while you both are fucked up, you're still ours and we love you.”

“C, stop worrying so much. If Jay or Mal had a problem we'd be more careful to stay apart, especially while drinking. For some unfathomable reason they fell for us Devil Boys, even if we are extremely fucked up.”

Carlos smiled when Diego called them the Devil Boys, it had been their nick name as kids, no one used it anymore though.

“Okay so I'm insecure as fuck.”

“We all are, love.” Jay said while holding the slim boy closer.

“We'll get better in time.” Mal said

Carlos smiled, “I love you guys.”

A small chorus of “love you too” echoed back at him.

 


	11. A Kingly Visit

“You can't wear that Ben!” Belle exclaimed when their son came down stairs.

“Mom, think about it, they are kids.” Ben said.

“But we're going for official reasons.” his father said,

“Yeah, official reasons with a fifteen year old leader” Ben said, he saw recognition blaze in his mothers eyes and smiled, his dad was stubborn, but his mother was understanding.

“He has a point honey, I won't make either of you change, I will be right back though.” with that Belle walked away, her gown trailing behind her. A knock prevented Adam from complaining, pulling it open he let in Ben's friends, who like the prince were dressed in their everyday clothes.

“We will go in just a moment, my wife decided to change her outfit. Actually I think I will as well, I seem to be over dressed for the occasion.” Adam said while disappearing the same way he wife had gone.

 

“I can't believe we're going to meet the descendants” Audrey exclaimed.

“Chill babe, they really are just like us. Except they are probably scared shitless this morning about the visit.”

“I bet, I'm surprised you got your parents to agree to casual clothes.”

“Only had to convince mom, dad is like a lost puppy, he follows the pack.” Ben chuckled. “I think he's as lost as the descendants are this time, after all he can't follow anyone elses example.”

 

“Wrong dear.” His mother said stepping back into the entrance hall, she was dressed in a pair of jeans and an old Tourney shirt of Bens. “He has you for an example, which I think unnerves him even more.”

Ben smiled, “I see you decided to go _very_ casual mom”

Belle laughed, “you looked comfortable, so I did the same.”

Adam came out then, he was in a pair of jeans and a well tailored button down shirt. He still looked professional but it was slightly less intimidating than his formal outfits.

“I told you to wear your no dogs on the couch shirt” Bell said with a pout. The four kids laughed, for Christmas Belle had gifted the king a tee shirt as a joke, he'd worn it the next day to everyone's surprise.

“I like this shirt better, shall we go?”

 

They piled into a limo and went to the docks to board one of the barges aimed for the Isle. King Adam looked around, “This is empty how are these children surviving?”

“They have what they need, that case there must be it for today.” Ben said while going to look at it “figures, I think they live on hot cocoa.”

Belle laughed, “I remember a young prince who tried that.”

Ben blushed while Audrey laughed at him.

 

On the Isle Carlos had worked himself nearly into a panic attack trying to make sure everything was perfect. “Dude, if you don't take him someplace and shut him up I will!” Diego finally told Jay. The dark haired boy laughed and picked Carlos up, the small boys protests falling silent as Jay kissed him.

“Okay, with spazzy gone, will you brats go play? The king will either like what we've done or he won't. I refuse to be fake for this mess.” Diego told the group around him. Relief rippled through them before the ran outside for a snowball fight.

 

An hour later the core four went to wait at the doc for the Barge, Jay had calmed Carlos down, he wouldn't tell anyone, but he'd slipped some alcohol into the boys drink. He was sure Carlos noticed, but he drank it anyway.

 

“Hey guys!” Ben greeted after jumping off the ship to the dock before the gang plank was even down. He could hear his father starting about decorum and clearly heard his mother tell him to shut up, the laughter of his friends confirmed Queen Belle was gone, replace by Belle, daughter of an eccentric inventor.

(A/N: I have never seen beauty and the beast, so sue me if things are wrong/out of character I'm too lazy to google every little fact)

 

“Hey Ben” they all greeted at once.

“Nervous trick?” He asked with a grin.

“Yes.” they answered again.

He laughed while the rest of the Auradon group walked down the gang plank. Ben pointed to each person as he introduced them around.

“So where is this village?” King Adam asked.

Carlos and Jay lead the way, Adam and Belle behind them, the rest of the kids brought up the rear all talking excitedly about how awesome their first Christmas had been.

Belle walked a little quicker so she was in line with Carlos and Jay, “Don't let beastly scare you, he's just as nervous as you are.” she stage whispered to them. Jay laughed, “I told C that, he didn't want to believe me.”

 

“Nah, he was raised as royalty, they don't make mistakes, now he's not only being faced with a mistake, but one that his son worked to correct before he did. Not exactly a good feeling.”

Carlos smiled, “Why are you so, okay with this?”

“Because it's my son doing the right thing. I'm sure if she'd been less insane and more motherly your mom would have been proud of you too.” She stopped talking as the stepped into the clearing that held their village. “I'm proud of you” She said looking at what they'd created, “All of you.” She added looking at Jay.

 

They walked through the tour, Belle went back along side her husband. The Auradon kids were silent, they'd heard all about the Isle from Ben, but really seeing it took the words right out of their mouth. As they went they saw things they'd sent, or things Ben told them their money had gone to. It was astounding how much these kids had done with so little.

 

“Last up is the house we're actually living in. We tried separate houses, but couldn't be apart.” Carlos said shoving the door open. “It's not your traditional castle, but for us it is.”

They walked through the same house they'd seen in pictures, all silent. When they looked in the kitchen there was a horde of kids making sandwiches. Belle looked over them and felt her eyes tear up, she was reminded of Ben at that age, she couldn't even fathom what these kids had been through, but here they were. One that looked to be about five was counting the sandwiches as he stacked them on a tray.

“Thirty nine, Fifty! Almost done!” he cheered.

“No, forty is next, then fifty.” an girl of about eight with bubble gum pink hair told him.

“Oh, okay, forty, forty one.” he continued as the sandwiches slid down to them.

Belle looked at her husband, he smiled “I remember a young prince used to make that same mistake.”

 

No one said anything to that as they wrapped up the tour with their bed room, the core four scrambled up the ladder and sat on the bed waiting for the rest to come up, the Auradon kids came first and sat with the others, Belle was next and nearly lost it again when she saw Ben's old stuffed bear laying with a frayed blanket.

“Ben, is that Kingsly?” she asked, Ben just nodded. “He belongs to a kid named Cy now.”

“How do you sleep here?” Adam asked looking at what amounted to nothing more then cushioned floor. He'd always had a real bed, he couldn't imagine how this weird set up worked, Audrey and Chad looked as if they'd been thinking the same thing. Doug understood though, him and his cousins often slept in a heap on the floor just because they could.

“Just a guess, but they pick a spot and sleep.” Doug said, speaking for the first time.

“Basically. We try to keep the littlest towards the back, while the older kids come here near the hatch” Diego said.

“First line of defense. Probably a good idea considering,” Doug trailed off. Carlos smiled and reached under himself to pull out his sword “Exactly” he said.

“ A damn good defense.” Chad laughed.

“That one is mine!” Diego told him.

“I know, I sat in your spot, you'll live.” Carlos smirked at him.

 

“Come on, lets go meet some of the kids.” Carlos slid the sword away and jumped from the hatch. The kids all jumped except Audrey. Belle shocked them by jumping down just like a kid, “That's fun.” was all she said at their expressions. King Adam used the ladder and they all walked out to the field by the stream.

 

Here thirty odd kids were having a snow ball fight, trying to ice skate or playing other games in the snow.

“Don't call them yet” Mal said.

“Yeah, let them watch.” Diego said.

“I agree, it's good for Adam to see kids, not monsters.” Belle said.

“I never called them monsters.”

“Bullshit.” Belle told him, making the kids laugh at her language.

“I like the queen, she's like us” Jay said.

“If we go play with them will it freak them out?” Chad asked after a while, he loved a good snowball fight.

“I don't think so, let me get Harriet, she usually coaches.” Diego jogged off to aforementioned girl who quickly signaled them over. She called the teams in, putting Ben and Audrey on one side and Chad and Doug on the other. The snowball fight resumed as if nothing had changed. Belle and Adam watched, Belle with a smile, while Adam felt as if he'd eaten rock soup for breakfast.

 

These children were no more evil than he was as a beast. Sure they weren't normal, but look at their lives. He was pulled out of his musings by a cry from the frozen stream.

“I got it” Mal said while running over to the boy who had fallen.

“Jay go get his bear!” Mal yelled back out across the field. Jay turned and ran into the house coming out a minute later with Kingsly. He tossed it to Mal as soon as he got close she caught it and handed it to the crying boy who slowly calmed down enough to tell them that he'd been trying to skate backwards and fell. Mal walked him into the house closest the stream that acted as their first aid station, “Just a sprain, he'll be good in no time.” Mal said while going past them.

“I assume that was Cy. His hair practically screams Hades, so no need to ask his linage.” Belle smiled.

 

“Yeah, that's Hades boy. He has an older sister but she refused to leave the town, she actually brings other kids out to us and goes back. She's got us another ten kids from the fifty that first came with us” Jay said.

“It's effing cold out here, why don't we get some hot cocoa and chat.” Diego said coming away from the snowball game.

“I told you they live on the stuff!” Ben laughed. They walked in through the slush, Carlos went to get the cocoa. Jay and Diego quickly pushed enough couches together for them all before sitting next to each other on one. Carlos sat in the tiny space left between Jay and D. He smiled as both boys wrapped their arms around him, Diego around his waist, Jay across his shoulders.

 

“I never did ask Ben what's up with you core four, some odd quad relationship?” Belle asked.

 

Carlos started laughing, Diego blushed, Jay answered with a smirk. “They are cousins, really close, saved each others lives. They pretty much always touch, I think they're just trying to make sure the other is really there.” Carlos and Diego both turned their heads to him, no one had ever voiced a _why_ to their actions before. “Aside from that I'm with Carlos, Mal is with Diego. But me and Mal are best friends from way back, so when we're all together I can see how you'd assume that.”

 

“That makes sense.” Belle nodded. “So why don't we start with how you came to break away.”

“That's actually Mal's story, but I'll tell it.” Diego said before launching into the story of they day they decided to leave. “Carlos story ties into it too, but I don't know how much he'll tell right now.”

“All of it.” Carlos said softly, he didn't know what their reactions would be but Ben's hadn't been too bad, “you can tell it.”

“You sure C?”, the freckled boy nodded.

Diego took a deep breath, he hated Carlos's story.

“Cruellea has always been abusive, but this time she went above and beyond the call of insanity. She was ranting about how nice it would be when Carlos started dating and found a nice girl to settle down with.” Diego watched Belles brows furrow, apparently she'd noticed the flaw here. “He got sick of it and told her he was gay. She beat him unconscious before tying him to a table.”

Carlos pulled his shirt off and twisted so his back was towards the king and queen, he heard Belles gasp.

“She carved that into his spine, you can imagine the blood loss. He was sure he'd die, so while she ranted about him marrying a nice girl he detailed some graphic exploits with guys.” At that king Adam laughed, “Go big or go home, 'eh kid?”

Carlos smirked while pulling his shirt back on, “That's exactly how I felt, if I was going to die anyway I wanted her to know she'd failed to change my mind.”

“Anyway, his stubbornness aside, when she was done her little performance she left him to her goons who raped him before throwing him in his tree house to die, where I got to find him a few hours later. Obviously he survived. Just about a year after that he screwed all the windows and doors shut, doused the place in gasoline and torched it to the ground. We roasted marshmallows in the flames, and moved here the next day” Diego felt Carlos flinch when he mentioned the rape, but he felt that justified the fire.

“You guys caused that fire? We could see it in Auradon.” King Adam asked. Carlos just nodded.

“You kids are amazing. It's like a story book gone wrong” Belle said.

 

“Very wrong. When I banished the villains to the Isle I never pondered kids existing here. A gross over sight, but I mean Cruellea and Maleficent aren't exactly  _lovable_. I do not know how it will be accomplished but I will ensure that the descendant village is merged with Auradon. I think perhaps I'll let Ben head the project. It makes sense for him to do so since he's closer in age to you guys. I know there is no appropriate apology for what you children have survived, but I am sorry”

 

Carlos tried to find the words to accept the apology, when the doors open and a horde of kids stomped in with a trail of water and half melted ice. They walked into the kitchen, falling into a line, each one came out with a plate before finding a spot to sit. Many of them just sat on the first dry patch of floor they found. Mal, Cy and the Auradon kids brought up the rear, and filed into the kitchen, when they came out Ben and Audrey each held a spare plate. Mal was juggling three plates while Cy had two, they handed a plate to Jay, Carlos and Diego. Ben and Audrey gave their extra pate to the king and queen. Carlos bit his lip at the kings look, you'd have thought it was a plate of slugs.

Belle quickly dug into her sandwich and chips while the king pondered his. “Come on dear, it's quite good.” King Adam took a bite and actually smiled. “I haven't had a sandwich like this since I was a child, it is quite good.”

 

“Mhmm, especially so without mold” Jay said. At Belles look he told her, “We always got the bottom of the bottom, with Ben's help though we get fresh food for the first time in our life. Made the jelly ourselves from the wild berry bushes.”

“Amazing.” Belle murmured softly.

 

As everyone finished eating the Auradon group prepared to leave, Diego and Carlos walked them out to the barge, leaving Mal and Jay to help with clean up from fifty odd melted kids.

“I will be in touch, thank you for showing us your home.” King Adam said, before guiding Belle onto the boat.

 

“Jeez he was stuffy today” Doug said as soon as the king was out of earshot. That made all six kids laugh.

“Nerves do that to him.” Ben said with a grin. “Can't blame him I was terrified on my first trip here.”

“It's so pretty, but at the same time so sad” Audrey said.

“I can't wait to get some of those kids on a tourney field” Chad said, a far away look in his eyes.

“Dude, focus for two seconds!” Ben laughed at his friend

“I am, did you see Cy tackle that gray haired kid? In a few years he'll be deadly on the field!”

“Hopefully we make it to Auradon to find out.” Carlos said, effectively ruining Chads excitement.

“You'll make it, just give it some more time.” Ben said, “I think I'll come see you guys again in a couple weeks, if you don't mind.”

“Nope, we love the company.” Diego said, and it was true, he'd enjoyed meeting new people.

 

With a few more waves the Auradon kids boarded the barge, as it sailed out of sight Carlos yelled out “Race you back” before turning and running full speed to the house. He made it just inside the door when he was tackled by his cousin who proceeded to tickle him until he couldn't breathe. No one noticed the pair of blue and yellow eyes watching them from the forest.

 


	12. Seeing Ghosts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is set the Sunday morning after the kids leave the town. It has a time skip halfway through, but that is pretty seamless.

Maleficent was in a foul mood, her daughter hadn't been home in a week. She was sure the brat would come crawling back within a day or two. Talking to Jafar, Cruellea and her Cruellea's sister confirmed none of their children and been home either. There were whispers that they were going to leave the town, but none of the adults had any real information on that occurrence. She stalked through the Market hoping to catch sight of one of those brats. After a few hours she retired to her castle to plot, she would show them why she was the most feared in the land!

 

The next morning she was awoken by Evil Queen banging on her door, she threw it open with a growl.

“Maleficent, your highness, the children are gone!”

“What the hell are you on about? My child has been gone.”

“More are missing, there is a meeting at Jafars about it, a lot of kids didn't come home yesterday. There are rumors that they ran away.”

“Fools!” Maleficent shrieked while walking out the door. When she reached Jafars shop, it was chaos, everyone clamoring to be heard over the other.

“Silence!” She yelled, the group quickly stopped babbling. “How many children are gone?”

“As best we can tell forty, but there maybe more, some of the older kids don't come home often anyway.” Jafar informed her.

Maleficent stood, trying not to let the shock show on her face, that was nearly half of the children of their town.

“My daughter is a fool. Assume the children dead. Whatever their plan may have been it will fail. If anyone hears from their child inform me immediately!” with that she stalked back to her castle, the children would never survive alone.

 

Hades watched Maleficent tell the others their children were as good as dead, he however doubted it. His son was gone, but his daughter had stayed and he would get answers. He relaxed on his stone chair waiting for his daughter to return. She came in shortly after him with an apple in her hand. Hades lunged and pinned her to the wall, causing her apple to fall.

“Cyn! I know you know where your brother is, tell me now!” he yelled in the girls face.

“I have no idea where Cy went, him and others ran away, that's all I know.” Cyn had refused to find out _where_ the kids were, but she knew to follow the stream to find them, her father didn't need to know that.

“Those idiots!” Hades growled letting his daughter drop. She scooped her apple back up and bit it to hide a smile. The kids weren't idiots, the adults were. Cyn watched her father rant and throw things, Pain and Panic tried to reason with him, while Cyn slipped back out the door. She spent the rest of her day talking to other kids, many of which had faced similar interrogations at home.

The remaining kids were faced with something new, parents who _cared_. They actually asked where their kids where, what they were doing and who they were with. It was driving them insane, but they knew their parents all had a major case of paranoia. It wasn't the kind of caring that keeps you safe, it was the kind that made you sneak around and lie for fear of being in the wrong place or with the wrong people.

 

Seven months after the kids left Kaa slithered into Maleficent's castle.

“I have newsss your highnessss” the snake hissed while slithering up Maleficent's throne.

“Speak serpent.” Maleficent hated reports from Kaa, they were often about inconsequential things happening in the woods.

“The children are alive, they hasss a village in the woodsss” Kaa said with a snakey smirk

“Alive!” Maleficent couldn't believe her ears, those blasted brats hadn't perished yet!

“Yessss, saw the De Vil boysss running into a housssse, they ssseem happy”

“I shall fix that. Round up the minions, there is a meeting here, now!” Maleficent said standing up and formulating a plot. Kaa slithered off to get as many minions as he could find. Ten minutes later a group had gathered in the Castle.

 

“The children are alive. I expect you worthless scum to fix that. Kaa knows the location. I expect you to go out and ensure they are unable to succeed in whatever their plans are.” Maleficent told the assembled group, they promptly started planning.

“They're just kids” Jasper said “Go in with some knives and hack them up”

Everyone agreed that sounded like a good plan, so they quickly dispersed to become armed before meeting back along the stream. Kaa lead the way to the descendant village.

 

In the village the kids were playing in the fields again when they head the low whistle, this time they were signaled into the house before Diego and Carlos could reappear armed.

“We have a major issue” Diego told them “I was just out hunting, there is a group of minions lead by Kaa heading this way”. He watched the fear cross their faces.

“We've trained for this, everyone upstairs, take the kitchen knives with you. Carlos, Mal, Jay, both Gastons and Harriet you're coming to fight. I don't care what weapons you find, find something and lets go.”

Carlos handed him his sword, the other already over his shoulder.

“Scared?” The shorter boy asked

“Fucking terrified, but we have a silver lining, the king knows we tried. Even if we fail he knows we aren't all bad.”

 

Seven of them walked out the door to the woods. Mal held a baseball bat at her side, Harriet had a hammer. Gaston one and two were unarmed planning on using their fists. Jay had a screwdriver stuck in his belt and a length of chain around his knuckles.

“No matter what, keep them out of the house. Remember, don't get yourself killed trying to save someone else.” Carlos said, trying to keep his voice from shaking.

“You suck at this. We'll be fine, now lets go thin out the number of minions on the Isle.” Jay said with a grin.

 

The seven of them started forward, they didn't make it far before they saw Kaa and the rest of them. They were outnumbered, it looked to be thirty or more to their seven, but they were more determined. Mal made the first move as Kaa swung up and started to try and hypnotize them she swung the bat as hard as she could. She'd always hated snakes and Kaa had tormented her as a child. His head flew from his body with a sickening thud.

 

“You should play baseball” Harriet joked in the seconds before the fight started. Seeing Kaa taken out had enraged the rest of them and it quickly turned into a bloody battle. To everyone's surprise the descendants were winning. Pocket knives and kitchen cutlery weren't a match for the Auradon swords the two cousins were wielding.

 

Carlos was trying to fight back towards the main group, he'd gotten separated when he'd chased Panic into the field to keep him from the house. As he entered the trees he felt a kick hit his arm, his sword flying to the ground.

“Such a pretty boy. Even covered in blood you're attractive”

 

Carlos felt his blood turn to ice, there were a lot of people he didn't want to face unarmed, Horace and Jasper topped that list but they were dead. He felt his arms pinned behind him while Jasper leered into his face. Okay, this had to be the worst nightmare ever.

“I had such fun last time, too bad we never got to play again. Oh well, as soon as the others handle your friends we shall enjoy some alone time once again.” Jasper let his hand slip under the boys shirt.

Carlos bit his lip, he didn't want to distract his friends from their own battles. He felt Horace kiss the side of his neck and growled.

 

Diego heard the growl and knew something wasn't right, “Jay, where's 'Los?”.

“Field, protecting the house!” Jay said while ramming his screwdriver into a minions chest.

Diego quickly beheaded the goon he was against and slipped through the trees towards the house. He could still hear Carlos letting out a growl every so often, he followed the noise with ease. He felt his stomach drop at the sight before him. Horace had his cousin pinned and was kissing along his neck while Jasper rubbed his own crotch and Carlos's chest. They were all too close for Diego to use his sword, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt Carlos in the cross fire. He slipped back through the trees and gave the sword to Jay.

“Use this, finish up and come back through the trees, I can handle what's there without it.” Jay took the sword and Diego vanished back into the trees. He stepped out and crossed his arms.

“You're touching something of _mine_ ” he growled. Carlos smiled in relief. Jasper didn't even have time to process what he was seeing when Diego tackled him to the ground and snapped his neck.

 

Horace let go of Carlos and backed away. “Hey, we don't mean no harm” he tried to placate the older teen. Diego took a second to look at Carlos, he hadn't moved and didn't look like he was going to anytime soon, every so often a growl or whine still escaped his throat.

“You know I'm the one who found him after you fuckers raped him. He took his revenge, I thought. I want to know how you bastards escaped the fire.”

 

“Cruellea had an escape through her lair, it lead into the woods.” Horace said, hoping he might get a chance to escape if he kept this kid talking.

Diego didn't give him a chance, he grabbed some vines and tied the bastard to a tree.

“I got my revenge on your little friend. Carlos can decide what happens to you.”

 

Jay did as he was told and walked back towards the house, the rest of the group had run ahead to check the house, as far as they could tell they'd had total success in keeping it safe. He was almost out of the woods when he heard Diego talking, he redirected towards his voice and felt his heart stop when he saw Horace. He was grateful to see Jasper was dead. He walked over to Carlos and pulled the thin boy against him, Carlos shoved him away with a growl. Diego spun when he heard the scuffle.

 

“He's in shock, don't take it personal.” Diego said.

“What the hell happened here?” Jay asked.

“I heard him growling and came to check, saw Horace there holding him and kissing on his neck. Jasper was beating off and touching C's chest. I gave you the sword and snapped the bastards neck. Then got to tie the other fucker up.”

“Okay, now how to we get him to snap out of it?”” Jay asked with a nod towards Carlos.

 

Diego walked up to the smaller boy and gave him a shove so his back collided with a tree.

“Hey crazy boy, the danger is gone and you're freaking Jay out.” Diego said softly, watching as Carlos's eyes widened and he looked around him.

“He's good now.” Diego told Jay with a smirk. The dark haired thief pulled Carlos into a hug, and smiled when he get hugged back rather than shoved away. Diego reached over and rubbed his cousins back, when he noticed the tremors wracking his small frame.

 

“Oh sure the fag lets you two touch him, but it's some big crime when we do it!” Horace growled.

“Don't worry C, he's a bit tied up at the moment” Diego said as soon as he saw Carlos stiffen and prepare for a fight. He instantly relaxed.

“Can we go back home now?” he asked softly

Jay didn't answer, just picked him up and walked out of the woods, leaving Horace tied to a tree, they ignored his yelling deciding he could be dealt with later.

 

Diego crashed on the couch next to Mal. The purple haired girl had her arm bandaged up, but she had the only injury of them all. Jay dropped Carlos into Diego's lap, “I'm gonna go take care of the garbage” was all he said before walking back out of the house.

 

He came inside twenty minutes later covered in blood, no one said anything as threw both swords on the floor. He grabbed a pile of clean clothes and went towards the bathroom.

“Make sure the littles stay out of that side of the woods for a few weeks; animals and things will play clean up and we don't want to lose anyone to a bear attack.” Diego said to no one in particular. Carlos and Mal were half asleep on him, still in their blood stained clothes. Harriett and the Gastons had taken showers and went to nap in the bed. The kids played around them, unfazed by the sight or smell of blood.

 

“Someone should tell Ben we've been discovered” Carlos muttered sleepily.

“I'll write him, you go shower and sleep” Jay told him walking out of the bathroom. He took pity on his boyfriend and got him a pile of clean clothes, he tossed them in the bathroom and waited for him to get off Diego, he didn't move.

“Come on sleeping beauty, the rest of us want to de-blood as well” Diego said giving him a shove. Carlos stood up and walked into the shower, he wasn't physically tired, but mentally he was exhausted. Finding out the fire hadn't take care of his problem was scary. His mother was still alive and now she knew where he was.

 

_Ben,_

_The village was attacked by about thirty goons. No lasting harm was done to the Descendants. I don't think they know of your visit since we got goons not villains. Those swords saved our lives. I doubt you can do anything but we are trying to keep you updated on our situation. Hopefully the town takes the loss of their goons as a warning not to mess with us._

_Jay_

 

Jay tucked the letter near the door, whoever was awake in the morning would bring it to the goblins. With that task done he went upstairs to wait for Carlos to get out of the shower and join him.

 


	13. All of Them

Ben read the letter from Jay and felt his stomach drop. He was curious why Carlos hadn't written it, but Jay said no lasting injuries, maybe Carlos had a temporary injury. He walked back to the castle from the wharf. He thought about going to his father, but decided a sneakier tactic would serve him well. He went to find his mother.

 

Belle was sitting in the garden with a book when her son found her, he didn't say anything, just handed her the note from the Isle. She paled as she read it.

“Why not show your father?”  
“He will ignore it, but I think if we both talk to him we can get the Descendants here, now.” Ben said.

“Where will they stay? That is your fathers primary concern” Belle and Adam had spoken at length on the issue the previous night. She wanted to see the kids move into the castle, he wanted to build a whole new building for them, which would take time.

“I'm hoping the East wing.” Ben said. Belle smiled, “I had that exact same thought. Shall we go talk to your father?”

“I'm rather hoping you'll talk” Ben admitted

“I guess a good king always knows when to delegate” she said with a wink. She stood and lead her son to Adam's study.

 

“Good afternoon dear. Arrange for the Descendants to move into the East Wing as soon as possible.” Belle said without pause. Ben froze he'd never heard his mother sound quite that commanding, especially not towards his father.

“We discussed this love, it's just not feasible right now to move that many unknown kids into the castle of all places.”

“Either you find a way to move them now or there won't be any kids left to move.” Belle said while placing the note from Jay on the desk. As Adam read it she continued, “They got extremely lucky, next time they may not be and there will be a next time”.

  
Ben just stood and watched, he could see his father was at a loss for words.

“I'll have the wing prepared immediately.”

 

“All they need is a ballroom and a bathroom” Ben said, speaking for the first time.

Adam sighed, he wanted to delay their arrival for just this reason , so he could think about the best way to do it.

“You know what, you're right, Ben I was going to put you in charge away, congratulations, the Descendants are your problem.”

 

Belle smiled as did Ben, “Thank you father” was all he said while walking out of the study, he made his way to the east wing and smiled. The first three would be big and open once they took the furniture out, there were two bathrooms then started a line of bedrooms with attached bathrooms. Ben went to find Lumiere to help with the project. Two hours later the last two bedrooms had been packed with furniture leaving three huge empty rooms.

 

_Descendants,_

_A barge will be there for you the day after you receive this. The goblins will help pack all of your things to the barge. You'll be living in a disused wing of the castle, as my 'project'. I think we'll do well._

_Ben_

 

Ben went down to the docks and gave his letter to the goblins, who would deliver it in the morning. He went back to the castle, his mother met him on the front stairs.

“I'm proud of you” She greeted her son with a hug. “I looked through the wing, you seem to have this well planned, despite having little warning.”

“Well since they are already pretty well self sufficient it's not that hard to bring them here, it's actually going to cost the kingdom less than running barges all the time.” Ben said. “Plus, being here they can go to school and work and become normal.”

“Oh sweets, you know there is no normal, but I agree they will have a chance at a real future here, at least once the rest of the kingdom realizes they aren't psychotic monsters.”

 

At that Ben frowned, how could he show the kingdom the kids were good.

“What do you think of a valentines masquerade?” he asked suddenly

“Where did that come from?” Bell asked

“My head” Ben joked. “I think it would be a good way to let the kids mingle, then at the end when everyone takes off their masks I can make an announce mt about the Isle kids.”

“I think it's a good idea, why don't you think about it some more, specifically how some of the Isle kids will probably react in crowds.” Belle said

“Well it wouldn't need to be all of them, even just two or three would be a start.”

 

“And there, I think you have you answer, you can't lump all the Isle kids together any more than you can lump all the Auradon kids together. They all come from the same place, but they are all very different.”

“Thanks mom.” Ben smiled and hugged his mother again before walking into the castle, “Oh, can my friends come over tonight?” he asked pausing at the door.

“Sure, just stay in the same room, and keep your clothes on” she told him with a wink.

Ben blushed and walked away with a quick thanks. Walking up the stairs he texted Audrey, Chad and Doug to come over. Half an hour later the four of them let themselves into his room.

 

“So the Isle kids will be here day after tomorrow” he said as they walked in.

“What?” Audrey asked her mouth hanging open.

“They were attacked right after we left yesterday, some minions from the town were sent after them. No serious injuries, this time and I hope we can prevent a next time.”

“Where will they stay?” Doug asked, deciding that was the most important of his thousand questions.

“East wing. Three big empty rooms, plus some bed rooms and the bathrooms. Just like the Isle.” Ben said.

“So we can play tourney with them right?” Chad asked, Doug and Audrey groaned

“In time, lets get them settled first, then teach them sports.” Ben hid a laugh, his friend practically breathed for tourney.

 

 

Carlos got the letter from the goblins and smiled, he raced back into camp and told everyone to start packing. They had kept all the boxes and crates from their shipments in the first aid house, since medical stuff didn't take much room. The rest of their day was spent packing, they decided their last meal should match their first real one, and roasted hot dogs on a open fire despite the bitter cold.

 

In the middle of the night Carlos was woken up by a soft blue glow and pale gray skin.

“Cy, whats up buddy?” he whispered to the boy in front of him

Cy pointed downstairs and motioned to follow him. Carlos sighed, sleep sounded better than a late night adventure, but Cy didn't usually bother him if it wasn't important.

 

“Okay, I'm up, now what?” he asked the small demon.

“I'm worried about Cyn, we're gonna leave without her.” Cy said, Carlos could hear the shake in his voice.

“Fuck” Carlos said softly, he hadn't thought of Cyn, or any of the other kids they were leaving behind. “Let me get Diego for this one” he told the boy before getting Diego the same way Cy had gotten him. Diego took longer to come down, having to untangle himself from Mal.

 

“Small situation, Cyn is still in town.” Carlos said.

“Uhm yea, she's our runner” Diego said, sleep still clouding his brain.

“We leave tomorrow, do you see the issue here.” Carlos watched his cousins eyes widen.

“We'd be leaving her behind.. Fuck. We need to go get her.”

“It's like four hours round trip, how will we do it?”

“I don't know, but we better do it soon, I think the sun will be up soon.”

 

“Okay, Cy go back to bed, when Mal and Jay wake up tell them we went to town to get Cyn. If we aren't back when the barge leaves, leave us.” Carlos told the small boy, he promptly went up the ladder to bed. Diego went up far enough to grab one of the swords, before both boys sneaked out the door and into the woods. The walked past the mangled bodies left from their battle holding their breath. Carlos looked over where Horace had been tied and had to smile, Jay didn't take his revenge half way. The body was still tied to the tree, it had been sliced nearly in half, entrails spilling out of a massive wound. Carlos looked away, but if he'd really looked he'd have seen that it was only two cuts that ripped the body apart, one where Jay had literally shoved the sword up Horaces ass and the other where he'd sliced his cock and balls in half with enough force to make the two wounds meet.

 

They walked along in silence, just outside the town Diego grabbed Carlos's hand to stop him and whispered, “if either of us is caught the plan is run like fucking hell.”

“Great plan, lets go Cyn has a crack in the cave wall so we don't need to bother trying to sneak through the caves to get her.”

 

Carlos walked along to the spot where the crack was he peeked in and grinned when he saw the soft glow of the girls hair.

“Cinnamon! Wakey wakey!” Carlos said sing song, trying to keep his voice quiet. The effect was instant, the blue glow intensified as her hair reached her waist, she sat up with a snarl.

“Don't fucking call me that!” she growled out.

“Oh good, you're awake” Carlos said ignoring her threat

“'Los? The hell?” she asked crawling over to her 'window'.

“We are getting off this rock, your brother won't leave without you. It's over, we're free, as soon as you sneak out.”

“I have more kids that were coming to you today. Let me collect them and I'll be there.”

“Be quick, please, we'll wait near the stream”

“No, go if we make it we make it. I have no suspicion on me, you guys are wanted dead or dead.”

“Cy won't go without you.”

“Yes he will” she went to her desk and scribbled a quick note 'Cy get your ass off this rock' before handing it to Carlos. “Now get the hell out of here, I will be to the village in three hours or less. She whirled around her room loading a backpack.

 

Carlos and Diego went back towards the village, both surprised they'd gotten away so far. The walked into their village about an hour past sunrise, Diego was greeted by a punch to the jaw, that was quickly followed by more abuse. Jay grabbed his purple haired friend and hauled her off the older De Vil.

“Are you two fucking insane!” He yelled at them.

“No, we needed Cyn.” Carlos said looking at the ground, he hated yelling, especially if it was at him.

“You need to keep your scrawny asses alive! Which as soon as Jay lets me go I will make sure doesn't happen!” Mal ranted at them.

“This has been the last hour, she was up with the sun and ready to tear ass after you.” jay said with a sigh.

“Why didn't you wake us up?”

“Two of us was risky enough, four would have been suicide. But we did it, Cyn will be here in about an hour, we hope. She had more kids to get.” Diego said “I'm sorry, but it was for the best, we won't do it again.”

“You do and I will kill you.” Mal said, finally stopping her struggle. Jay let her go and she lunged at Diego again, this time to hug him. “I was worried fucking sick.”

“I'm sorry love, but it really was for the best.” Diego said. Carlos hugged jay, he knew the older boy was still mad, but he'd get over it.

 

Half an hour later a gaggle of goblins walked into their clearing to help them in loading the barge. It took a surprisingly short amount of time to finish the job. An hour was all it took, as they took one last look through the houses a group of kids burst through the tree line headed by Cyn.

“Holy fuck, how many kids did you take?!” Mal yelled to her.

“All of them, and we were followed so I hope you're ready to leave this rock or die trying!” She said still moving through the field. Mal let out her danger whistle and signaled to the dock. Everyone took the hint and rushed to the gang plank. The goblins quickly pulled the plank and set sail, as the barge pushed off three villains burst through the trees on to the beach.

 

Maleficent, Jafar and Cruellea stood speechless as their children left the Isle. Carlos couldn't resist one final jab at his mother, they were only ten feet from the shore, but quickly gaining speed. More villains rushed from the woods by the second.

“Hey mother! Guess what, not only am I gay, I'm good!” He yelled before pulling Jay into a kiss. He grinned when he saw Diego pull Mal closer before he let his eyes drift shut. Enraged shouts reached their ears. As they were almost out of sight over one hundred kids raised a single finger to their parents, a final salute and good bye to those had had tormented them so.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going on a hiatus while I write out the last few chapters; I think three or four more, but who knows where my muse will go. This felt like a very natural breaking point. Thanks for reading along, it's been a fun trip!


	14. We Made It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to maltazar2013, for reminding me that people are still enjoying this story, despite my inability to update in a timely fashion.
> 
> Special thanks to 2BlueberryLover2 who helped me work on this, she's been a bit like a voice of reason. She's also tried many times to prod me back into working on this story, I'm a rather stubborn ass we've both learned lol.

Ben, Audrey, Chad and Doug met the Isle kids at the wharf. Ben was surprised at the sheer number of kids, it looked to be more than double of those he'd met.

Carlos and Jay walked down first, Mal and Diego were talking to a group of kids that looked to be dirty and exhausted.

“Ben, we have a few extra kids. D and I went this morning and told Cyn we were leaving, she managed to get every single kid we'd left behind.”

“Holy cow” Ben muttered, “how many are there now?”

“Haven't counted, but I'd bet between one fifty and two hundred. Average grade at Dragon Hall was 15 kids, so you do the math.”

Ben let out a low, impressed, whistle then laughed when a few heads swiveled to look at him.

“I guess the best way to move you all is by walking up to the castle,” Ben said honestly at a loss of how to manage the sheer number of kids.

“Considering most of them have never been in a car that is probably a good idea.” Carlos agreed before yelling out, “Mal, line 'em up, the village in one line town in the other. Do we have any broken?”

“Two that can't walk well, me and D can carry them. Anything else doesn't effect their feet! Infants are already getting carried.” Mal yelled back to him before addressing the groups “Okay folks, off the boat, the village in one line behind Carlos, town kids behind Diego. We're taking a walk, you need to make sure you stay with us. Needless to say, this isn't the Isle.”

The kids scrambled down the gangplank and lined up as she asked. Ben stood by and counted the kids, a total of one-hundred and ninety-three kids had escaped. Diego stood by him and watched, “You look scared, don't worry we'll be fine”.  
“I'm not worried about you, I'm worried about Auradon's reaction to you guys,” Ben told him  
“Fuck them.” Diego deadpanned.

Just that like all the tension broke, Ben broke into a smile as he looked over the group. The village kids really did look the same as Auradon kids, the town kids were looking everywhere and looked ready for a fight, but he could see the village kids talking to them and the town kids slowly relaxing.

“Lead the way your highness” Carlos said walking up to Ben and Diego.  
“Just Ben, remember?”  
“Wasn't talking to you.” Carlos said with a laugh, Diego threw him into a headlock and ruffled his hair before letting him go and following Ben down the path.

It was only a fifteen-minute walk, to the Isle kids it was nothing, Ben kept waiting for someone to complain like Audrey would if she had walked from the wharf, but no one said a word, even the smallest kids trooped along silently. He heard a few gasps as the sprawling castle came into view, he lead them to the outside to the left and in through a smaller door that opened into the main corridor of the east wing. He stopped off at the first room and let all the kids file in, he walked in and left the door open behind him. Diego kicked it softly shut without any explanation.

“The goblins will bring our stuff up shortly, you guys can stay here in this room. Carlos and I will explore while Jay and Mal check injuries, please don't hide things from them, this is a new start for all of us. I know the newest additions will feel out of place with the runaways, but really we're all lost here.” Diego addressed the room, his voice didn't raise but everyone heard him just fine.

Ben took the hint and lead the cousins back out to the hall and showed them the rooms off the main corridor. There were some lesser halls but those were ignored.  
“All the doors to the main castle are locked except this one, it leads to the south-east wing, which is mine. I hate to ask that you guys stay inside, but at least for a few days try to stick to your wing. There is a huge courtyard but it's still being cleaned up.”

“Dude it will probably take us that long to convince the kids to walk across the hall to the bathroom without one of us.” Carlos said with a laugh “I've never seen them that scared. I think Yzma's girl is ready to faint from it all.” Diego grinned. Yazmine was known for a level of uncaring that was rivaled only by Mal. It was mildly satisfying to see her unnerved.

As they walked back to the main room they ran into the goblins and pointed to the second room. Everything would be stored there and the kids could arrange their own things, it would give them something to do.

“Hey Ben, can you stay out here for a few minutes I think we should talk to the kids without an audience,” Carlos said Ben, nodded.  
“I'll help the goblins,” Ben said, following one of the creatures out to the truck to help unload.

Carlos slipped into the door, Diego close on his heels. “Report?” Carlos asked softly behind Mal, she had a child that looked to be no more than a few weeks old in her arms. “Everyone is bandaged and scared. Skiddish as fuck is an understatement. I think we’ll get lots of little fights and things, but in general, we’re okay”

“Okay, the door right across from us is a bathroom, next door down is storage for all our crap. The door at the end leads to Ben's wing. We gotta stay inside for a few days, but we will get outside soon, please don’t pick any locked doors. We all know you can, don’t” Carlos gave jay a look as he said that, which made Mal smirk at her friend. “We’re gonna let Ben back in now, things are going to change a lot, for all of us, but like I keep telling the Village kids, a new start doesn't mean the past goes away, it means you get to make the new stuff better.”

Carlos fell silent and Diego pushed the door back open, he hid a laugh as the town kids took a step back as if just opening the door would let in some unspeakable monsters.  
“Guys it's just Ben,” Diego said “ and Belle he added seeing the queen behind her son.  
No one moved as they stepped through the door. Diego closed it behind them. Which made the kids relax, if only slightly. 

“Wow, you’ve got a few more kids than before,” Belle said seeing the room full of kids.  
“Yeah, everyone on the Isle” Ben said.  
“Wow” was all Belle said.

“Okay guys, I need a few of you to help me get our bedding from the next room, town kids no need to help yet, unless you want to,” Mal said looking at the group. A few kids moved forward, including Harriet, both Gaston's, Cy and Cyn.  
“Are you guys okay if we all go back and forth, or would be you more comfortable if one of us stayed here?” Carlos asked. Stares answered him. “Oh fine, I’m almost useless anyway, I’ll stay back and supervise”. Jay laughed and followed Mal, Diego on his heels. They made quick work of the bedding, filling one corner of the floor with bedding.  
“Is that enough for all of you?” Belle asked looking at the pile.  
“We can make it work, but if you have more blankets I don’t think anyone would complain,” Diego said.  
Belle smiled, “We do, and food and clothes. I’ve been working behind the scenes to collect some things, you’d be amazed how much of Auradon is accepting that you are just children.  
Ben looked at his mother in shock.  
“Hey, you’re not the only one who can see when your father is being stubborn,” Belle said, making Ben and Carlos laugh.  
“What kinds of foods do you guys like?” Belle asked  
“Carlos and Diego live on chocolate” Jay supplied with a grin.  
“Meat” the Gastons chimed in.  
“Town kids will be sick of bread, but should eat anything not moldy,” Mal said.  
“We all like fruit” Diego added in.

“Well if a couple of you are feeling brave” Belle started with a look at the two Gaston boys “we can go to the kitchens and bring back food”  
Ben looked at his mother like she was insane, but Carlos had to give her credit, bravery and food were bound to get the two Gaston's involved. Sure enough, they shoved their way to the front and followed her out.  
“I see a million ways for that to go badly,” Ben said.  
“I think she knows exactly how to handle them, after all, she has experience with their father,” Mal said.

Carlos watched the Gastons each carrying two huge baskets of food, come in followed by Belle who had a basket that looked like she should be struggling, but she didn’t appear to be. Carlos smiled slightly when he saw the other kids notice as well. She may be a queen but she was not someone to underestimate. Slowly the food was distributed to all of them, he had to laugh at some of the town kids who had never tasted fresh food before.

As they finished eating a knock sounded at the two, two short knocks a pause then two more short knocks, after that you could hear footsteps retreating. Mal looked confused, that wasn’t one of their codes. Belle and Ben however smiled.  
“One of our codes, I had the staff bring down more bedding and leave it in the hall, I figured you guys would be more comfortable with that.”  
“You catch on quick” Jay said when no one else spoke.  
“I lived with a beast, then became a queen, reading people is a valuable skill.” Belle said with a smile, “I think if you guys are good I will leave you alone for the rest of the night”.  
Four head nodded “we should be good, if not we’ll hunt out Ben,” Diego said.

Ben watched his mother shift slightly and hid a grin, he knew she wanted to pull one, or four of the kids into a hug, to his shock Diego seemed to notice too and moved forward to hug her, Carlos quickly followed him, then Jay and Mal. He heard his mother laugh from the middle of the four teens. Ben watched the kids slowly move away from her, Carlos was the last to move and when he did, he immediately leaned on Jay.

They knew the other kids were watching them, the surprise though came when the other Isle kids moved closer to their friends, some even leaning on each other like Carlos had done as if seeing that it really was okay to relax here. Belle and Ben left, Ben pulling the door shut behind him. Mal watched the kids relax, even more, some sitting on the floor with siblings and friends. A boy near the back wall had pulled out a deck of cards and was playing with a boy with cyan hair. Despite being in a new place everyone seemed content to take things minute by minute, this minute seemed to be dedicated to relaxing.

The Gastons and Harriet silently moved to the door, slipping out to start bringing in the bedding. The town kids heads whipped to the door every time it opened, but after ten minutes many of them stopped looking over. Mal and Diego went to help them, gasping at just how much stuff had been crammed into the hallway. It took most of an hour, but in the end, the entire floor was covered in mattresses and blankets. Diego dumped out the box of stuffed animals from the Isle and watched as the village kids scrambled to get theirs back, older kids quickly handing the toys to their owners.  
“Do you think we could get more stuffies?” Carlos asked seeing the forlorn expression on some of the town kids faces.  
“Already did, just didn’t want the town kids to accidentally take a village kids toy,” Deigo told him, as the kids got their animals back he grabbed another box and dumped it out, a small mountain of stuffed toys tumbled out.  
“If you want an animal come get it, do not fight over them,” Diego said, and watched as the little kids moved, a few older ones came forward to making Jay smirk and elbow Carlos who had a stuffed cobra looped around his neck that he’d picked back on the Isle. Carlos just laughed, “I know I’m not the only weird one!”  
“Not weird, just a kid at heart.” Jay said holding Carlos closer to him, “we all had to grow up too damn fast, now we get a second chance to just be kids”.  
To everyone’s shock, the town kids picked out animals and went back to the spots they seemed to have claimed as their own without any scuffles.

The kids amused themselves through the evening, most just talking to each other, trying to guess what their lives would be like now. They raided the baskets for more food as the night wore on. Bathroom trips happened in small groups, they’d run across the hall as fast as they could, lock the door then run back to the rest of the group as fast as they could. The village kids did slightly better, they would go alone, but still ran across the hall. The older kids silently took over diaper duty for the babies, Belle having arranged to have diapers and bottles left in the hall for the babies, having seen quite a few when she’d been there.

“Are we gonna sleep like we did in the village?” Jay asked as night fell.  
“Just let everyone crash, the village kids will probably be almost the same anyway, most of them slept with their friends,” Diego said.  
“How will we handle the babies?” Carlos asked.  
“Most of them came with a sibling. I think just like we did the littles on the Isle, whoever wakes up gets it” Mal said.  
“So basically I got the kids,” Carlos said with a small frown.  
“Wake me up,” Jay and Diego said at once.  
“Wake me up, and die” Mal added with a smile. Making the boys laugh.  
“Really C, we’ll figure it out,” Diego said while stretching out on the floor near the door.  
“Probably, we made it this far,” Carlos said going to lay next to Deigo, Jay followed him. He laughed when both boys moved to hold him. The town kids looked at them as if they were crazy.

“You’ll get used to it,” Mal said with a small smile at the town kids, the village kids nodded, they’d gotten used to seeing the four leaders always touching.  
“Carlos is the clingy one, or maybe the others just like touching him,” Cy said from next to Cyn.  
Cyn looked at the boy on her other side and laugh, “I know all about that”.  
“Me too,” a boy near the back said.  
Mal smirked as varying voices agreed, “well the nice thing to Auradon, no one cares if you’re clingy. If it’s okay with your friends curl up together and sleep” she gestured to a group of village kids that looked to already be half asleep, laying on top of each other, “like them”.

Slowly she watched groups move closer, she smiled and laid down on the other side of Diego. She looped her arm around his stomach, “good night my weirdos”. Three voices echoed good nights back at her. Mal fell asleep quickly, the other three stayed awake, watching as the rest of the kids slowly laid down and tried to sleep. Jay was almost asleep when he heard the sounds of a kid waking up, nothing more than a quickly cut off scream. He listened to see if he needed the go help, but one cracked open showed one lump wiggling closer to another and silence fell again. Jay smiled, they’d done it, all of them had beaten all the odds and escaped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I set this to finished. I have more ideas for it but they will be in a sequel rather than this story. I don't have much time to write and hate to leave you all hanging for more when I don't know when that more will be done. Thanks for following along, I love you all!


End file.
